Adrian: What to do?
by krazypurplewolf
Summary: This is a story about secret life of an american teenager. Have you ever thought Adrian needed someone different? Has Adrian been given a bad rap? Can she change for the better? Come and read my version with Adrian. (If you read ch 9 & 10 sorry for the name mistake , I have revised them so they are corrected.)
1. Chapter 1

**What to do?**

Chapter 1

Opening in the High School hallway.

"Omar!" Adrian comes running up and wraps her arms around his neck, while kissing him. "I'm so glad that it's all over and they believe you."

Smiling down at her and raising his eyebrows, "Did you have any doubts?"

With a sly smile she takes his hand and starts walking towards the door. "No. But I think we have some celebrating to do."

Giving her a sideways look, "And by tell what do you have in mind?"

Giving him the biggest smile and doe like eyes, "If you don't know, you'll find out soon."

They make it to her car and she backs him into it. "I love you so much and I have missed you."

Pushing her a little ways from him, "But I thought you had a thing going with Grace?" he states with a slight smirk, as he reaches for her again.

She yanks away and spits some angry words out in Spanish then says "YOU KNOW IT WASN'T MY IDEAL! IT WAS ONLY A KISS AND SHE WANTED IT! WE ARE ONLY ….."

He grabs her and kisses her stopping the words with the kiss. With his arms around her he breaks the kiss and smiles down at her. "You know I love it when you get mad. But then again I love everything about you." Kissing her on the nose. "Now can we go and celebrate any way that you want."

Laughing lightly "You bring out the worst in me and the best."

Back at the condo:

"Oh my God, how could that happen? I have heard of it happening, but never to me." Omar comes out of the bedroom zipping his pants up.

Laughing Adrian comes out of the bathroom. "I don't know, but we should be ok. It's not the right time for me and I douched so we should be fine. Don't worry." Coming up behind Omar kissing him on the back.

He turns around and kisses her firmly on the lips. "But it only takes one mistake and you can't afford it right now and neither can I."

Taking a deep breath and shrugging her shoulders. "Don't worry. I know it only takes one time. If you haven't forgot. But I know this isn't the right time of month to worry and I washed really good right after, so we should be fine." She kisses him again and again all over his face. "So you are staying the night? I missed having you here and it's so lonely."

Moving his head back. "Not tonight. I have so many papers to grade before tomorrow." He hugs her close. "How about this weekend, we go somewhere special."

With a big smile and her eyes bright. "Where to?"

Putting his shirt on while looking for his shoes. "Let me handle the details and surprise you."

"Okay, but you better make it special and visit me during the week." Sitting on her couch with her legs tucked under her.

Sitting down next to her pulling his shoes on. "I can't promise anything for this week, I don't know what the school board has planned for me." Kissing her as he gets up. "If I don't see you, I will call you ok?"

Pouting up at him "You better make it really special then, cause I miss you all ready."

That week went by quickly, but they found no time to be together. Her classes and his job kept them both really busy. But that weekend was soon upon them. After Adrian's last class on Friday.

"Come on Adrian it's for one hour. We need to study for the test. Ricky doesn't have time to study with me. He has family to worry about." Jack states as they are walking along the campus. "You know I have to keep my grades up for the scholarship and football. Plus you can't afford to get a bad grade either."

"Jack, Omar is coming to get me tonight. We haven't seen each other all week and he planned a special weekend." Getting her keys out.

"You said he wouldn't be there till after 7. So that gives us plenty of time to study" Looking down at her with puppy dog eyes. "Come on Adrian 1 hour, only 1."

Stopping she turns to him. "You know those eyes should only work for a girl." Shaking her head. "One hour and that's it right?"

Lifting her up off the ground and putting her down. "You are a life saver. I owe you one." Turning to walk towards the parking lot.

"Meet me at the condo in 30 minutes Jack. I have to stop and pick up a book at the library." Walking behind him.

Turning around and walking with a skip backwards. "30 minutes I'll be there." Turning he runs for the parking lot.

Shaking her head and smiling she heads for her car.

At the condo:

A knock at the door

"About time that you got here! I told you 30 minutes." As she opens the door. "Grace what are you doing here?"

"Adrian I need to talk to you." She bursts in with tears in her eyes.

"What is it now Grace? I'm waiting for someone." Walking into the living area and sitting down.

Wiping tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry, but I have no one else to talk to." Walking back and forth. "You were right. I have no other friends besides you. I really need to talk. I went to talk to Jack and he blew me off. I tried to tell him I think I truly love him and want to see if we can get back together." Suddenly she looks around and sees all the books on the coffee table and the two glasses of lemonade. "I'm sorry. You are expecting someone. I'll come back another time." Taking off to the door she yanks it open.

"Sorry I'm late, but Grace…." He notices that it is Grace at the door and not Adrian.

Grace looks at him then Adrian and runs out the door crying.

Standing up. "Great just what I need more drama." Turning to Jack. "Your late! And what did you do to Grace?" Hands on hips doing her head shack.

Shutting the door and sitting his books on the table. "I know I'm late, but it was Graces fault. I told her I was busy and she tried telling me this whole love slash God thing and I had to cut her off and she ran out crying." He turns pointing at the door. "Just like she did here."

Shaking her head she sits down. "Well she is going to have to wait till after this weekend." Looking up at Jack. "Let's get started."

At 7 o'clock there is a knock on the door.

Glancing up at the clock. "Oh no it's already 7" jumping up she runs for the door. Opening it to Omar. He leans in and kisses her. "Already?"

Coming in he sees Jack gathering up some books on the table. Shaking his head. "Did you forget I was going to be here tonight?"

"No, the time just got away with use. We have a big test Monday and was doing some studying for the test. We thought we would be done a long time ago." Jack says as he is headed towards the door. "You two have a great time. See you later Adrian, you're a life saver." He shuts the door behind him.

Gathering the two glasses she heads to the kitchen. "Let me rinse these and get a few things together and we can be on our way."

Walking up behind her. "Don't worry about it. I wasn't able to make the plans this week and I have to go."

She turns around with a frown. "Why didn't you call me and tell me? Why wait till the last minute and come here to break the news? Everything seems to revolve around you. Why can't we go? Somewhere, anywhere?"

"Hold on a minute. You're not ready and I have to meet the school board tomorrow. I still have to meet with the principle to go over things and get my life in order. We can do this all another time." Reaching for her, she yanks away.

"I made sure I had no plans for this weekend, then you come parading in here like nothing and say it's no big deal. We can wait. " She walks to the front door and opens it. "Don't let them wait for you and don't bother calling me."

He walks out the door and turns to talk to her, but she slams the door in his face.

The next couple of weeks go by and Adrian avoids Omar. She stays late in the library or go for long drives.

On campus a couple weeks later.

"Hey Adrian!" Jack shouts as he runs down the walk way.

Not stopping she continues walking towards the coffee shop.

Breathing a little hard jack comes up beside Adrian.

"Hey, didn't you hear me?" smiling down at her, "What's wrong Adrian? You look a mile away and a little pale."

He turns and blocks the door way before she can open the door.

"Hey I thought we were friends? If you need to talk I'm hear. Can I buy you a coffee and we can sit and talk?"

"Ok Jack we can talk, but nothing's wrong I'm just concentrating on my classes." Walking up to the counter. "I'll have a latte and chocolate chip muffin."

"It's on me. I'll have a coffee black and a couple of the oat muffins." He gets his wallet out and pays the bill as Adrian takes the tray and heads to a corner both.

Sitting down. "Ok Adrian what's up? You haven't been acting alright for a while now and I'm a little worried about you."

"I'm fine Jack. Just concentrating on my school work and not worrying about anything else. Why do you think that something is wrong?" Taking a bite of the muffin and washing it down with her latte.

Concentrating on Adrian's face Jack downs his two muffins in like 4 bites and takes a long gulp of coffee. "You haven't been around anyone lately and people are starting to talk." He leans back in the booth. "Usually when people talk and it's about you, well you confront them. Plus I noticed you haven't been around Omar or anyone for that matter."

"Well Jack if you have to know, Omar doesn't have time to be with me. And I have decided to not make time for him. I have my school work and right now that is all that matters. Don't you need to study for the finals that are coming up?"

As he leans forward. "That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about. The last time we studied I passed the test. Do you think we can study for this next test together to?"

"Sure, I'm heading home to study. Your more than welcome to come over Jack."

"Let me go by my room and grab the books, I'll meet you there."

A few hours later: in Adrian's living room. Jack is sitting on the floor with his back against the couch and Adrian is sitting next to him. There is an empty bottle of wine and a few beer bottles on the coffee table.

Laughing "I don't think this form of studying is getting us anywhere jack." She tries to get up and stumbles backwards and falls onto Jacks lap. Looking into the others eyes, heads tilting to the opposite sides they kiss. The kiss deepens into passion. Adrian pushes Jacks shirt up and off, running her hands up and down his chest. Jack pulls Adrian's shirt off and unfastens her bra, he leans in and sucks on one of her nipples. She arches into his touch and brings his mouth back up to hers. In uncontrollable heat the go all the way.

Lying on the floor wrapped in Jacks arms. Clothing thrown everywhere.

"Oh my God Adrian that was so great." Kissing her on the forehead and rubbing her back with his hand.

"Oh Jack you are good. " Turning her face up to his kisses. "Can you stay?"

"With you I'd go anywhere."

He stands up and reaches down for her hand. When she stands he lifts her into his arms and carries her back to the bed room.

Stay tuned for Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning: Adrian is in the shower. Jack in the kitchen making breakfast. Adrian comes in with her robe on. Jack is flipping bacon in a skillet.

"Mmmm that smells good. And to think I didn't think you could cook. Along with a lot of other things." Wearing a big smile she turns to head for the bedroom. Jack wraps an arm around her waist. "You smell good; we can wait for breakfast and have some fast desert first." Bending to give her a kiss. She twists away and trots to the bedroom. "Not now, we need to get ready for class."

In the bedroom she begins straitening up making sure nothing was accidently left out. Glancing in the garbage she sees the used condoms. Thank God they used them. She changes the garbage bag. Going to the kitchen she puts it into the big garbage can and takes it out to tie it shut, sitting it by the door.

"Jack it smells so good." She wraps her arms around his waist, smelling his musky sent. "I didn't know you could cook. Usually guys think the girl should get up and do it." Jack plates the food and gives Adrian a sly smile "Well I have learned if I want to eat, I better know how to cook it." Sitting two plates on the table with scrambled eggs, hash browns and bacon. A large glass of milk and small glass of OJ by each. Adrian plops down in a chair eyeing the plate. "You must think I'm some big guy if you think I can eat all of this." Jack kisses her on the cheek and sits next to her, "Don't worry what you don't eat I will." He digs into his food.

Later at the college Adrian is in the coffee shop drinking a latte and reading her text book. Jack comes in and gets a large coffee and goes over to join Adrian. He bends down and places a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey Adrian. How's your day going?" As he sits down next to her. "Everything is great Jack, but please don't make too much out of last night." She glances towards the door. "Grace has been calling my phone all morning and I really don't want to have to deal with her right now. " Sighing deeply. "I think we made a mistake last night Jack and no one can find out about it. Grace loves you and she is my friend." Jack shrugs "But it is so frustrating, she wants to make out all the time, but when it comes to the action she leaves me hanging Adrian and you know a guy can only take so much." Adrian reaches across the table and takes Jacks hand. "It's alright Jack, but we can't make a habit out of it and defiantly can NOT let anyone know about it."

"No about what? " Ricky says from behind Adrian, making her jump and Jack look shocked that he was standing there.

"Agh! Where did you come from and don't you know it's not polite to sneak up on people and listen to their conversations!" Adrian turns in her seat nearly knocking over her latte.

"I just grabbed a coffee and seen you two over her with your heads together and thought you were studying for the exam, but if you want to be alone and have something going on between you two don't let me interrupt." He turns to leave, but Adrian grabs his arm.

"It's nothing; we were just talking about his and Graces relationship. And ya we need to be studying. Why don't you join us and we can all study together. Last night Jack and I were studying for a while." She offers Ricky a seat. "Ya we were studying." Jack says in a stupid jock way.

"I have a little bit before I should head home." Ricky says as he sits down, "Where were you at?"

"Uh, we haven't started yet. I just got here a few minutes ago and Adrian was already here." Jack states.

"Ya we probably could use a bigger space to lay the books out and study. How about we head over to my place it's quit and we can use the kitchen table. I can make a pot of coffee and there are a few muffins there we can snack on." Adrian suggests.

Shaking his head "Nah you know how Amy gets, I should just head on home. You guys go ahead and study." He stands up to leave.

"You know I don't want you any more Ricky, I have Omar." Adrian states flatly. "Ya but as I said you know Amy. Besides I should head and start supper Jon will be hungry. "He turns to leave, "See you to later."

"Do you think he knows?" Jack looks worried. "No, he knows how Grace is and don't you think you should call her and let her know everything is okay." Adrian says in a rushed voice.

"Why don't we go to your place and talk about all this. So we have it straight." Jack suggests.

"Okay but we will talk and nothing else." Adrian gathers her books and gets up to leave. "And I mean it Jack nothing absolutely nothing else."

"Anything you say Adrian. I'll meet you at your place in 15minutes okay." Jack gets up and grabs his bag.

"Fine see you there."

About 15 minutes later at Adrian's. She is in the kitchen you can smell the aroma of coffee brewing and she has her books on the table with 2 mugs. There is a knock on the door, she goes to answer it.

Opening the door, with a huge smile on her face, "Hey Jack, what took you so long?"

Jack is standing in the door way with a sly smile on his face and one hand behind his back; bring it around with a perfect red rose, just beginning to bloom. "This is for you." He steps in and gives her the rose as he shuts the door and brings his arms around her waist and gives her a long deep kiss.

Pulling her head back slightly, with a wicked smile, "What was that for?" Grinning from ear to ear Jack kisses the tip of her nose. "I think you are one great person Adrian and I just wanted to show you…" He kisses her again deeper, harder and longer taking her breath away.

She leans back again taking a deep breath, "WOW Jack are you trying to sweep me off my feet or what?" She wraps her arms around his waist and stretches up and begins to kiss him back. Deeping the kiss as he locks the door and moves her in wards, dropping his bag. He swops her up into his arms and carries her to the bedroom kissing her all the way, placing her gently on the bed and climbing on top of her. She glances over and places the rose on the night stand and then starts lifting Jacks shirt off he pulls it off and starts on her shirt which is thrown to the floor as all articles of clothing goes off on to the floor. In a hurry rush way they grope each other and have a quick rumble in the bed. Exhausted, entwined together in each other's arms. "Jack we really need to stop doing that." Smiling up at him. "Why we both enjoy it and I think I love you." Kissing her he pulls her closer if that is even possible. "Now Adrian don't say anything just listen to me ok." She rolls her eyes but looks up at him. "You and Omar have been having problems and me and Grace have to." He turned on his side and propped himself with his elbows. But when I'm with you, it's like we belong together. I know it would be hard on them, but shouldn't we do what is best for us to. "He bends his head down and kisses her. "Adrian would you go out with me? Would you be my girlfriend?" Looking up at him with her big brown eyes, "Jack don't you think we should break up with them first and give them a chance to realize its over. Then consider going out." Kissing her deeply. "Anything you say Adrian. But I want to be with you and do things with you, like maybe going to the movies or to some parties." She kisses him and turns to get up. Jack tries to bring her back to the bed, but she pulls away. "We need to start by really studying. You can't afford to get a bad grade and neither can I. She grabs her cloths and heads to the restroom. Jack sits up in bed and starts dressing.

Later in the kitchen they are deep in concentration studying at the kitchen table. Adrian's phone rings. "Hello" "Adrian, I'm sorry. I miss you. Can we talk?" It's Omar, "Why now? You don't bother calling me for God I don't know how long. Then expect me to be all sweet and say 'It's ok baby, I forgive you' well you are wrong. "Omar's voice comes through the phone all apologetic, "Adrian, let me take you out and we can talk. I don't expect you to do anything. I love you, but have been so busy, with the new school year and all." Adrian shakes her head as Jack is watching her. "I really don't care right now Omar, maybe you should find someone else that fits your schedule and I'll find someone that fits mine." She smiles at Jack. "But Adrian we just had a disagreement, we can work it out." "Omar we have been apart and I don't feel like we can be together again. I have my school and you have your job, it's not working out for us. I'm sorry but I have to go. I'm studying with a friend and need to pay attention to that. Bye Omar." She disconnects her phone and you can hear Omar as she hangs up… "But Adrian…"

Leaning back in his chair as Adrian gets up, "Do you want some more coffee?" Jack stands up and walks over to her and wraps his arms around her. "Are you all right?" Turning her in his arms, "I'm fine Jack. I told you we have to end the one relationship before we can start a new one." Kissing him gently "Ours Jack and I mean that." She turns back to the coffee pot. "Do you want some coffee? We still have a lot of studying to do." Jack walks over and gets his mug. "Ya, but we can have some breaks right? I'm kind a getting hungry, how about I order us a pizza?" Walking back with full mugs, "Sure, but no anchovies." "How about the meat lovers?" "Sure that sounds ok."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few weeks later, Grace shows up on the football field, watching the end of the practice she waves at Jack.

When practice is over he runs over to where Grace is sitting on the bleachers. "What are you doing here?" he puts his foot up on the lower bench.

"I came to see you." Looking at him up and down, "I've missed you." She says with a whispered sigh "Why haven't you been calling me or coming over anymore?"

"Look Grace I'm sorry but I can't take it anymore. All you want to do is kiss and get me all hot. I need a girlfriend that will give me more and respect me." He looks back towards the couches.

"So you're saying you want to break up. What Jack you have some slut you are seeing! Don't you?!" She stands up and walks down the two steps to the ground. "I told you Jack this was your last chance with me. Don't come running to me after you get all the sex and expect me to take you back. I'm through" She storms off the field and doesn't even look back.

A few minutes later Grace is going into the Book store/Coffee shop looking for Adrian, but she's not there. She spots Clementine behind the counter, walking over she slams her hands down on the counter, "I hope you're satisfied with yourself."

"What are you talking about? I don't really even know you." Clementine asks Grace.

"Well you know my now ex-boyfriend Jack. It's your entire fault that we are not together anymore, you slut!" She turns to leave in a huff.

"If he's not your boyfriend any more it's not my fault! I don't see him but here in the store. So get over yourself and grow up."

Grace turns at the door way eyes glaring into Clementine. "Ya well you're the slut he has been sleeping with, so why don't you close your legs, maybe you should go to church and ask for his forgiveness cause you won't get mine." She storms out of the store and heads for the parking lot.

Around an hour later back in the coffee shop, Adrian walks in and gets her latte. She gets a table in the back hoping to read some of her lesson.

Jack walks in and heads straight back to her. He has a takeout bag from a nearby Chinese place. "Hey Adrian, thought I'd find you here. Guess what happened at practice today?" She glances up at him and gives a sideways glance. "Grace showed up and dumped me." With a huge grin he takes her hand in his. "Well know we are both free."

Clementine comes up behind Jack and Adrian looks up towards her. "Hey Jack can you tell Grace not to come in here calling me a slut and accusing me of sleeping with you!? I don't need this at work." She looks over at Adrian. "And maybe you should let her know the true person she should be talking to, cause it's not me."

"Hey I'm sorry about that." He opens his box of sesame chicken, he offers some to Adrian, "You want some I know it's one of your favorites." Adrian puts her hand over her mouth and jumps up running towards the restroom. Jack and Clementine exchanges looks and Jack looks into the box. "I wonder what's wrong with her. This looks ok." He takes a huge bite with the chop sticks.

"Maybe she caught some bug." Clementine shrugs

"Hey again I'm really sorry about Grace. If I see her I'll tell her it's not you, it's me." Taking another huge bite.

"That's fine I was just so mad cause she came in here and said that in front of a lot of people. Hey if you're going to eat in here at least by something." With hands on hips.

"Oh, sorry can I get my usual?" He is shoving the food in like he was a starving man.

"Do you see the counter? I don't wait on tables." She turns and walks back to the counter.

Adrian comes back to the table she is pale as a ghost and looks all glossy with sweat. "Oh I'm going to head home. I don't feel so good." She gathers her book and bag.

Jack gets up and grabs her bag from her. "Let me help you. Do you think you should see a Doctor?"

"No Jack I think I might have just caught a bug." Whipping her face with a napkin. "You don't have to worry about me I'll be fine."

"I'm going to help you and you don't look like you should drive, so I'll take you home and find someone to help me get your car or it can just stay here tonight and I'll get you in the morning." He puts his arm around her waist to lead her out.

"Jack you don't have to go to all the trouble. I can drive." She closes her eyes and sways slightly.

"No I don't think so." He holds her closer to him. "You can barely stand up. I'm going to take care of you."

A little later in Adrian's condo; she is tucked in bed and sleeping. Jack has brought her car home and stopped at the deli and grabbed himself supper and Adrian a bowl of their homemade chicken soup. He arranges a tray for her with soup and a glass of 7-up and a rose in a small vase.

"Hey Adrian, you need to get up and try eating something." She sits up in bed, rubbing her eyes. "What are you still doing here?" she looks up with a smile. "I'm still here cause you need me and I love you." He sits the tray across her lap, "now eat something." She glances down at the tray and bends forward to smell the rose. "Jack you didn't have to do all this. Homemade soup and a rose." She reaches for his hand. "It was nothing, I stopped at the deli and grabbed me a sandwich and you some soup." He sits on the edge of the bed. "You are so sweet Jack." She starts eating the soup a small sip at a time. "I actually feel a lot better now." "Good. I'm going to the kitchen to do some work, if you feel better come join me after you eat." He walks out of the room.

Adrian gets up and carries the tray to the kitchen. Looking around she sees that the condo has been picked up and her breakfast dishes done.

"Jack you didn't have to do all the house work, I'd have done it once I got up." She gets another glass of 7-up and sits at the table. Glancing at the clock she realizes she was sleeping for a couple hours. "Don't you have curfew Jack? It's a Friday night."

"Ya, but I called the couch and told him I had a sick friend that needed watching over. He told me not to make a habit of it and take care of my friend." He leans over and gives her a soft kiss. "You look a whole lot better."

"I don't know what it was. Maybe I was just over tired and needed the rest. But I feel great now and still hungry." Getting up she heads to the fridge and pulls out a wrapped sandwich. "Where you expecting to be really hungry?" Opening the sandwich and taking a big bite.

"Hey that was for me later. I always get hungry after studying." He goes after the sandwich; she turns her back and takes another huge bite. He picks her up and puts her on the counter. "Are you planning on being my dessert?" He begins kissing her and lifting her shirt to reveal her firm breasts, rubbing the nipples with his thumbs and squeezing them lightly. He begins to suck on her nipple. She lays the sandwich behind her on the counter and wraps her legs around his waist. Leaning back giving herself to him.

"Jaa-ck. Ohhh"

He pulls down her pants they fall on the floor; he releases his self and takes her deep. Right there on the counter. When it's all over and they are out of breath.

"Jack I can't believe we did it right here. " kissing him

"I love you Adrian and I will do anything for you, but give up my sandwich for nothing…..no." smiling triumphantly. "I love how you fit me just right."

"We do seem to go together pretty good." He helps her down and fastens his pants, she bends to get her pants and he slaps her ass. "Hey what was that for?" pulling her into his arms. "Just thinking of some other places we can break in laughing lightly and going in for more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A month later everything seems to be going great for Jack and Adrian. Classes are going good and their relationship is going great. In the condo after a long amount of studying, and a quick tumble in bed. Adrian is wrapped in Jacks arms. Jack is rubbing Adrian all over any part he can touch. He cups his hand over Adrian's abdomen.

"Your starting to get a little gut Adrian." He rubs it in a circular motion. "Is all my cooking getting you to fill out a little?" Smiling down at her, stroking her further down. "I like a woman with a little meat to her, as long as it's because of me." He rolls her over on top of him and kisses her shoulder.

"With all the exercise you give me it's surprising that any weight would stay on me." Kissing the side of his neck and rubbing herself against him, "If you don't like it stop getting me so hungry." Reaching over to the side of the bed she grabs her robe and jumps out of bed. "And I'm hungry now…. So feed me man." She takes off at a run for the kitchen, Jack quick on her heals totally naked. She is yanking her robe on and he is trying to grab it.

'I'll feed you alright. After I get some more desert." He stops at the table with Adrian on the other side. "Well do I get desert?" Laughing and acting like he is going to go this way and that way around the table.

"Come on Jack I need food you kno D. Do you want me to get sick again?" Laughing and moving back and forth around the table. Finally he reaches out and grabs her by the robe and wraps his arms around her waist and kissing her deeply coming up for air and breathing heavy.

"I'll cook now if, I get more desert later…. Is that a deal?" He says as he is rubbing against her like a giant pussy cat. "Well?"

Laughing and trying to get the robe between them. "You know I can't deny you anything, so please give me food." Laughing he turns and goes to the bedroom and gets dressed. He walks to the fridge as Adrian goes to get dressed. "Looks like we are going to have to start shopping, if you want to keep eating." He says from the inside of the fridge. "Unless you know something we can make with one egg and a dry muffin?"

"Fine why don't we go out to eat, then go to the market." She says as she comes out of the bedroom dressed in sweats and a tank top.

"Great I have to wait longer for desert." He plops down on the chair and starts getting his shoes on.

"Hey let's go to that little Italian place. I could go for some fettuccini and broccoli and their bread sticks are to die for." Grabbing her purse from the chair and getting her keys out. As he stands Jack grabs her keys from her hand and says "I'm driving."

A week later on campus and her usual table in the coffee shop. Adrian is dressed in sweets and a tank top. She looks comfortable.

"Hey don't you ever pick up your phone anymore?" Grace says as she plops down in the opposite chair. "I have wanted to talk to you and it's like you have just vanished." Looking at Adrian with her head tilted. "There is something different about you. Have you been working out? Your skin seems to be glowing."

Sitting her book down on the table as she marks her spot. "No Grace I haven't been ignoring you or anyone else. I have been busy with my school work." She straightens up in her chair. "What's up?"

"Well for one I have really needed someone to talk to." Wiping a tear from her eye. "Did you hear me and Jack brock up and then I couldn't find you and Omar told me you and him are no longer together. Then I thought you didn't want to be my friend anymore and I really need a friend right now."

"Grace don't you remember telling me that we weren't friends anymore?" Shaking her head and closing her eyes. "Grace you can't have everything your way whenever you want it. I have my life to lead and you have yours and it looks like we are both going in our own directions'." She picks up her book and puts it in her bag. "I'm really not in the mood for your drama." She stands up to leave. "Why don't you talk to Laura, Madison or even Amy? They are in school with you. Bye Grace." She walks away and out the door. As she is walking down the side walk to the parking lot, Jack runs up and puts his arms around her shoulders. "Hey." He looks at her sideways as she pulls a little bit away. "What's wrong?" She glances back at the coffee shop and Jacks gaze follows hers and he sees Grace on the side walk, they make eye contact. Jack sees her and puts his hands in his pockets.

"So what did she have to say?"

"Nothing… We aren't friends and have nothing to talk about."

"Meet you at your place?"

"Not tonight I need time to think by myself. Okay?"

"Sure I'll call you later." He heads off towards the dorms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A week later: Adrian is coming out of her consular office with her head down reading some papers and bumps into Jack as he is walking towards the coffee shop.

"Hey Adrian." He braces her with his hands. "What you been up to? I have tried calling, but with games and classes it's been really hard and I haven't seen you in class." He starts walking with her. "Can we go somewhere and talk?"

"Sure. I'm heading back to my place to read this info, when you get time stop over." Smiling timidly up at him. "I've missed you Jack."

He bends down and kisses her softly. "I've missed you too; we make good study partners and partners in everything else." He rubs her up and down her back. "How about I stop and pick us up something to eat? How about Italian I know you like that place?"

Smiling shyly and lining into him, "actually I could go for seafood. I don't know why but shrimp sounds really good and so doe's fish and chips." Leaning her head on his shoulder and pushing slightly.

Wrapping his arm around her waist. "You and your food, but you know I can't deny you anything."

The split up Adrian going to the parking lot and Jack heading towards the dorms and a hour later knocking on her door.

"COME ON IN! IM IN THE KITCHEN!" She yells out.

A couple of minutes later Ben is walking into the kitchen. "Hey don't you know I could have been anybody."

"Ben? What are you doing here?" She looks at him from the kitchen table where she has two place settings ready."

"Well I see I'm not the one you were expecting." He leans on the counter looking at her up and down. "Grace has been talking and rumors have it that you and Jack are now an item." He gives her a questioning look. "But I think there is more that people don't know."

"Well my life is none of yours or Grace's business and what else do you think that there is?" She crosses her arms and leans on her left leg, giving him a stare back.

"Well if you want to know… You look like when you were pregnant." He gives her a disturbing look, "Unless you have another excuse for your skin glowing and gaining the weight, cause you look just like when you were carrying our baby."

"You think you know everything about a girl's body?! You have some nerve coming here looking for information for Grace!" She stomps towards him pointing her figure in his face. "I've had problems and none of my life is your business! So why don't you leave and tell Grace not to worry about me or Jack, cause it looks like she has YOU!" Swinging her arm to point at the door. "GET OUT!" Looking towards the door she sees Jack standing there.

"Hey Ben I think you should leave. Adrian isn't any of your concern now." He walks over to the table and puts the bags of takeout down.

Ben turns to leave, but turns back and looks at Jack. "Ya I'll leave, but Jack I'd have her take a pregnancy test. And Adrian I won't tell anyone what a suspect. And for Grace I don't want her, you know I still have feelings for Amy." Turning he walks out.

"What was that all about? And why does he think we need a pregnancy test Adrian? Is there something that you aren't telling me?" He sits down at the table looking up at her.

"I thought it was you at the door and I yelled to come in." Turning the chair next to him towards him so they would be facing she sits down. "Grace seen us together and now the whole High School think we are an item, but I suppose that is true." She reaches for his hand and holds it rubbing her figures on his hand. "And for being pregnant I never thought of that. He says I look like when I was…"

"Is it possible that you are?" he takes both her hands in his and squeezes. "Cause Adrian if you are I want to be here for you and the baby."

"I honestly don't know Jack." She has a tear in her eye and closes them with her head down.

"Hey let's eat before it gets cold then we can talk." He grabs a bag and pulls out fish and chips and a large box of fried shrimp.

"Let me get us a drink." Bending in the fridge "We have milk, apple juice and 7-up"

"Juice would be great." Jack is already shoving some fries in his mouth.

After they are done eating and everything is cleaned up they are sitting on the couch facing each other with music playing softly in the background.

"Well I guess we should find out if I am or not. But we used protection all the time…" she states with a question in her voice.

"Don't you remember there were a few times we did mess up. So it is possible." He leans forward and wraps her in a big hug. "Let me run to a drug store and get a test and we can go from there. OK?"

"OK"

He gets up and leaves after kissing her gently.

Adrian lies back on the couch and listens to the music, her ipod starts playing Selena's songs 'I'm Getting Used to You'

Wasn't like me to fall in love,

That's just the way that I was

But now when I feel you holding me

Something inside just tells me

You've gotten to this heart of mine

And now I know it's true 'cause darling I'm...

Darling I'm starting to find...

I'm getting used to you

Ooh and I'm loving every

Single thing about you

I'm getting used to you

And I could never get used

To living without you

Didn't think that a love could mean that much

But you sure changed my mind with your touch

Never knew that my heart could need you so

Now I know that these arms can't let you go

No they wouldn't even try

Cause they're sure that you're the one that I...

Oh one that I need in my life

I'm getting used to you

Ooh and I'm loving every

Single thing about you

I'm getting used to you

And I could never get used

To living without you

You've gotten to this heart of mine

And I know it's true 'cause darling I...

Oh darling I'm starting to find

You're the one I need in my life

I'm getting used to you

Ooh and I'm loving every

Single thing about you

I'm getting used to you

And I could never get used

To living without you

Ain't no living without loving you

She starts crying lightly, hearing this song and feeling how she is getting used to Jack and she can't imagine going on without him in her life.

The door opens and Jack walks in with a big bag. He stops in the door way, seeing Adrian on the couch with her eyes closed and tears streaking her face holding her stomach. He walks over and puts the bag on the floor and sits on the edge of the couch. Adrian looks up at him and smiles. He bends down and starts kissing her on the cheeks and then her mouth.

"Why are you crying? Nothing is too big that we can't handle it." He leans with one arm on the back of the couch trapping her. "I think I know what you need…" With a big goofy grin "Desert."

Smiling ear to ear "Only you Jack would think of that now." Laughing

Sitting up he reaches for the bag. "Actually I mean desert." He takes two huge brownies out of the top of the bag. Sitting up she grabs for them. "Chocolate all mine."

Giving her a sideways look. "Fine I'll wait for mine later." He pulls out several boxes of pregnancy tests. "Do you know anything about these? I didn't know if there was a difference so I grabbed one of each, and some say there are 2 in the box."

Laughing and shaking her head. "We only need one and they are all about the same. Didn't they tell you that?"

"Ya the pharmacist said that and the checkout lady, but I wanted to make sure you had the one you wanted."

Smiling she hand him a brownie. "Jack you are so sweet to me." Opening her brownie she takes a bite. "So Jack what do you think we should do if I am? Are you ready to be a father? It'll change your whole life."

"If I could choose anyone in the world to be the mother to my child, I'd choose you. I can't stop thinking about you Adrian and we go together like a big hamburger and French fries."

"It figures Jack you would say we are like food. I noticed you compare a lot of things with food." Laughing she grabs a box from the table and heads for the restroom.

"Does it take long?" No but I need to go so let's try one of these.

A few hours later you can see all the boxes open and several sticks laying across the coffee table.

"Well they all say the same thing, but that one that doesn't say anything." He points to the odd one. "I guess it's time to make a Doctor appointment."

Adrian is sitting next to him with his arm wrapped around her leaning on him. "Well I guess we should to make it official Daddy."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lying on the couch with the T.V. on 'The Baby Story' Jacks right arm wrapped up to her chest and his left tucked under a pillow. Adrian holding on to Jacks arm. Just relaxing and talking.

"I can't believe it sometimes, we are going to be parents and I am so happy. " Jack whispers in Adrian's ear. "I love you so much, it's like we were meant to be together. You are the other half of my heart."

Adrian twists around to face him. "Jack I never thought I'd find the right person. I leave sex run my life, but with you there is more." Kissing him gently. "We can talk to each other and you understand me more than anyone and I thought Omar was the one when you were right there most of the time and I thought you were just some big jock." Giving a big sigh, "Are you really ready to be a dad? And do you think we should go along with what I was planning?"

"Hey Baby I would go and do anything in the world for you. " Kissing her on the forehead. "You are my life." Wrapping her closer if that was even possible when he wasn't in her.

"I still can't believe it. I had to have gotten pregnant that very first time." Sighing and cuddling with her big teddy bear Jack.

"Well we were kind of in a hurry and weren't thinking straight. Do you regret it? I want you to be happy."

Leaning up on her elbow looking down at Jack. "No, Jack I want this baby and you." Turning to lie on top of him. "Ever since I lost my baby I just worry that it will happen again. I'm scared Jack." Tears begin to well up in her eyes.

"Hey we talked to the Doctor and he said not to worry. All pregnancies are different." Wrapping his arms a little tighter around her and kissing her hair with her face against his chest.

"What would I do without you?" The tears begin to flow heavier. "Me and all the emotions of being pregnant. " Bringing her head up and looking him in the eye, "Jack I want you know."

Laughing lightly, "I thought I was the one who wanted sex all the time. But we can't right now, we have an appointment with a dietitian to make sure you get all the right things to eat and a councilor to help us stay happy and help keep you and the baby safe."

"I don't see why we need them. I love you and I love to eat." She starts kissing him deeply hoping to get a rise out of him.

Patting her on the butt he lifts her up so he can get up. "You agreed to go. This is for us and the baby." Standing he reaches down and helps her up and she goes into his arms.

"For you anything and the baby to, but I can't seem to get enough of you or FOOD." Laughing she heads for the restroom.

"I thought I was the food addict and sex addict, boy did I have that wrong." Laughing he gets his keys and her purse waiting by the door, with it open and keys ready to lock up.

"So are you to just getting here or getting ready to leave?" Ben says from behind Jack.

"Hey man stop sneaking up on me!" Turning around and sees Ben there with a smug look on his face. "If it's any of your business we were just leaving. So why don't you CALL later and we'll let you know when it's a good time to come over." He stands with his arms crossed.

"I just stopped by to see if she went to a Doctor and find out what's going on with her and if she is ok"

Adrian comes to the door. "Everything is great Ben and you could call before you come over as you see we are leaving." She walks past him towards the car ending the discussion. "Come on Jack. Bye Ben."

Jack locks the door and heads to the car with Ben just gawking. "Bye Ben call sometime." He gets in the car and drives off leaving Ben staring after them.

Later that evening in Adrian's bed, wrapped in each other's arms and the bed a total mess.

"Oh I never thought it was possible." Laying there with his body sleek with sweat. "You want it so much and the Doctor tells me to let you have as much as you want that later it can make your delivery easier, but I don't think he knew you would want it constantly."

Rubbing against him and grasping his man hood. "I never thought you would complain." She starts kissing him down the chest and sucking his nipple with a little nip here and there.

"I didn't think so either, but now I can say let's take a break I need food." Reaching to the nightstand he grabs his phone. "How about pizza? I'm too exhausted to cook for you now, cause woman you wore me out."

Laughing and still playing with his man hood trying hard to get it up. "I suppose but I want one with the works but no anchovies they don't sound good. Then when you get off the phone we would have time for one more quickie before they get here." She continues on her mission of seduction.

Jack calls the pizzeria and orders the pizza with bread sticks and drinks. Hanging up he turns to Adrian. "Later ok, let me get nourishment and fuel up." Kissing her he takes her hands and moves her away from him gently and heads to the restroom.

"Yum! I can't get enough of your body." Watching his naked back side disappear into the restroom. She gets up and puts on shorts and a one of his T-shirts

Jack walks into the kitchen with a pair of sweats on. Adrian is in front of the refrigerator drinking from the gallon of milk like a person out of a desert just getting water. She stops and lets out a loud burp, whipping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"What? I was thirsty and it tasted really good." Walking over to her taking the milk and putting the cap on and putting it away. He wraps her in his arms.

"You are so gorgeous, I love seeing you do things and not acting like a girly girl. You get me so hot for you." He starts kissing her deeply and using one hand kneading her breast. After a while there is a knock on the door.

Pulling back "Jack the door." Grabbing her back to him "To hell with them they can come back." Pulling harder away. "Aren't you hungry any more or did you forget we ordered pizza." She walks over to grab her purse. Jack reaches for his wallet in his pocket. "Hey I'll get it." She looks down and his loins, "You sure? The pizza guy might think you want something else with that in your pants." Laughing she heads to the door. Jack looks down and puts his wallet back. He grabs a couple of plates and glasses. Not believing he was actually ready for her again. Never in his life has he had so much in one day.

Sitting at the table and just nibbling on the rest of the breadsticks they are talking.

"Did you talk more to the school counselor? I talked to the financial advisor and the couch, but I want to make sure everything is going to go right, we can't mess this up." Jack takes a large drink of his pop.

"Ya, I'm going to finish these classes and start online classes for my other courses. So whatever you decide I'm with you."

"I talked to couch, he wants me to stay here, but there is another college in the Midwest that wants me and they have all the right classes for both of us and we could of an apartment, but we need to be married." He gets up and goes to the bed room and comes back and gets down on one knee in front of Adrian with a ring box.

"Adrian I love you with all my heart and want to be with you forever. We'll you do me the honor and be my wife?"

She starts crying and smiling. "Jack I love you, but are you sure this is what you want. I don't want people thinking I just trap men by getting pregnant."

Getting closer he takes her in his arms and puts her in his lap on the floor. "Adrian I mean it with all my heart. And even if we stay here I still want you to be my wife." He starts rocking her back and forth. "Shhh there is no need to cry." Cradling her like a baby.

"Jack I love you so much and yes I'll marry you, but I don't want a big deal out of it. We can run away to Vegas and marry just you and me." She looks up at him with tear streaked eyes. "And I think it would be a good ideal that we move away and get a new start away from all the past relationships."

"Ok so when do you want to do it." Smiling so big you would think his face would break in half.

"Gosh a man with such pretty words." Laughing she grabs his face and kisses him. "Let's go now, road trip. I don't want to wait." She gets up and goes to the bedroom to pack a bag.

"You don't want to tell anyone, not even your parents or mine?" Jack goes in behind her and shoves a couple of his things in with hers.

"No they don't know anything yet, well tell them before we move that way they can't stop us and we will have everything already in place and they will see we can handle it ourselves."

Grabbing her purse and grabbing a few things from the restroom they are out the door heading for Vegas.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sunday they have just returned from Vegas as husband and wife. Going into the condo Jack picks Adrian up at the door and carries her in.

"Jack you don't have to pick me up over every threshold." Laughing and holding on around his neck.

"Yes I do, Intel I get you a house that I provided for you." Sliding her down the front of him and giving her a slow gentle kiss.

Pulling back to break the kiss, Adrian looks up at him. "When should we tell our parents and how?" She sighs "And that we are thinking of moving away."

Jack reaches outside to get the suitcase and who should be standing at the door Ben.

"So you two went and got married. I'm assuming that I was right and Adrian is pregnant?" Jack turns and walks into the condo, heading to the bedroom.

"Ben don't you believe in the phone?" Adrian spits out. "You may as well come in. I guess we should have a talk." She turns and heads for the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink? I'm going to make some tea."

Ben shuts the door and follows her to the kitchen. Jack is helping her by getting cups out and putting them on the table with sugar and a plate of muffins.

"Well Adrian I have been using the phone calling you and you never answer or return my calls. I was worried about you and have been checking here from time to time and was starting to get worried." He glances from Jack to Adrian. "And I think you should tell Roman and your mom what's going on, they have been here to." Turning towards Jack as he walks to the table, "And Jack your dad's been here also and I guess at your dorm because he was asking me if I knew where you were." He sits down at the table.

Adrian starts to get the tea, but Jack takes it from her and pours them each a cup and sits down next to her.

"Ben I don't know what any of this is your business and you didn't tell anyone what you think did you?" looking at Ben with her eyes wide.

"No I haven't said anything, just that I was looking for you to ask you something." He takes a sip of tea, "So you got married cognates and what about the…" he looks down at Adrian's stomach.

Adrian puts a protective hand over her stomach. "Thank you and yes we are expecting." She looks at Jack and you can see the love in her eyes.

Jack kisses her forehead and turns to Ben. "Ya thanks and Ben can you please do use a favor and not tell anyone. We think our parents should know first and we were just going to discuss how to tell them."

Ben reaches for a muffin. "I won't say anything as long as you are taking care of yourself Adrian and are seeing a doctor. I don't want what happened to use to happen again." You can see a tear in his eyes. "I still care about you Adrian and I will always even if we will never be together again."

"Thank you Ben and yes I went to the doctor and have regular appointments set up. The doctor says for me not to worry that all pregnancies are different. But it's nice to hear that you care." She reaches across the table and squeezes his hand.

"Oh and one more thing, did I here you correct, are you two planning on moving away?" he tilts his head sideways as if considering them.

"Ya, Adrian and I think it would be less stressful for her if we went else were. We have talked to the councilor and the couch and they think it might be good to and we have a different college in mind already. So it's basically paper work and talking to the folks then finding a place to live there." He takes another bite out of his second muffin.

"So it looks like you have both been thinking about this for a time." Smiling at Adrian "You look more happy and prepared then what we were."

"Ben for use it just wasn't meant to be." Leaning in to Jack "We weren't even in love and when we were together it was revenge sex. We really never loved each other." Smiling at Jack "Now me and Jack we share something that neither of us has shared with anyone else. It might sound weird but we fit into each other's life like a puzzle going together."

"No that doesn't sound weird, you to look so happy together and seeing you in the kitchen you automatically work together. But what about your doctor?"

"We have discussed it with the doctor also and she says some of the best doctors in the world are where we are headed." Smiling from ear to ear. "You don't have to worry about that. Jack was the first to ask the doctor or he was prepared to look else were."

Adrian stand up and takes the pot of tea over to the counter. Turning back towards Ben. "Ben I hate to ask you, but me and jack really need to discuss how we are going to tell our parents so could you stop by again another time." Giving him a slight questioning look.

Standing Ben walks over to Adrian and gives her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Sure you two need your time and I'll stop bye later and check on you." Turning to leave, "Bye Jack and take care of her." Turning his head to Adrian "And if you need anything at all just call me ok?"

"Ok Ben." Adrian heads to the restroom

Jack stands up and heads to the front door with Ben. "Thanks Ben for understanding, I hope it will be this easy with the folks."

Ben walks out the door, but turns to say one more thing to Jack. "Just take care of her. I may not love her the way you do, but she has a special place in my heart."

"Don't worry Ben. I love her so much; I would die before anything will happen to her." He starts to close the door, Ben waves and walks away.

Jack goes back to the kitchen where Adrian is finishing cleaning up. He walks over and wraps her in his arms.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, but this going to the bathroom thing and eating like a pig. You are going to think I look discussing when I'm as big as a whale.

Kissing her deeply and rubbing her stomach, "I would never think that. You are the most beautiful woman in the world and this" he cups her stomach, "Is the most loved baby that could ever be."

Crying lightly and smiling at him. "How could I be so lucky to have you Jack?"

Bending down he captures her mouth and kisses her and kisses her tears off her face. "I'm the luckiest man in the world to have you as my wife and a baby coming." Sweeping her off her feet, Adrian lets out a laugh as she holds on. "I want my wife now…" he takes her to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rushing around the condo making sure everything is neat and tidy. Getting the table set just right. Adrian can't believe in a short time her parents and Jacks will be here and they are going to break the news.

Jack takes Adrian by the waist and leads her to the couch. "Sit down, everything looks great and the food smells delicious." He leans back with her in his arms and brings her to lean on him. "Take some soothing breaths and just think how happy we will be in our new place and doing everything on our own."

A knock comes on the door; Jack gets up and helps Adrian up. Opening the door there is Cindy and Ruben with Rev. Stone.

"We are glad you all could make it" stepping back away from the door, "Come on in. Hope you are all hungry Adrian made a big meal and I can't wait the smell has been making my mouth water all afternoon."

"Adrian is there any certain reason you have your mother and me here, with Reverend Stone and Jack?" He gives Adrian a quick hug.

"Now Ruben, give Adrian sometime." Cindy states as she hugs her daughter and kisses her on the cheek. "It smells like you have been cooking some of your grandmother's recipes." As she takes a deep breath through her nose, smelling the air and closing her eyes, taking in the mix of spices. "Is that Baracoa, and chocolate?"

"Yes I made Baracoa, rice, beans, fruit salsa and cinnamon chips and a chocolate tres leches cake." Smiling "so I hope everyone is hungry, we can start now if you want or sit and talk for a while?"

"No let's eat that smells so good." Smiling Ruben starts to head to the kitchen. "Your mother seldom cooks." Turning with a questioning look, "where did you learn to cook?"

"Now Ruben be have Adrian is a great cook, she has learned to do a lot on her own." Smacking him on the shoulder with her purse.

"Well I for one never turn down a home cooked meal. Adrian it smells delicious." Rev. Stone states as he follows them to the kitchen. They all sit and complement Adrian on her skills as a cook as the devour the food.

Around an hour later everyone is leaving the kitchen and getting comfortable in the living room. Ruben is rubbing his full stomach, and Rev. Stone is contemplating of opening his button on his trousers for more room. Adrian and Jack are serving coffee and a slice of the cake to everyone.

"Adrian you are a great cook. I don't know if I have room for more." Reaching for the plate Jack is handing him. Jack starts to take it back.

"If you don't have the room, I have plenty." Jack laughs as he tries to take the plate back.

"No, No, I'll make the room for this." Turning his attention to Adrian, as she sits down on the couch next to her mom. "Now what is the big news you need to tell all of us?" Smiling at Jack suspect ally. "If it's about you two going together, you seem to be doing it know and working great together."

"Yes you two seem to make a great couple, and Adrian you bring the good out in my boy Jack." Rev. Stone agrees.

"Well that's great that you all think that, because we do need to tell you we are together and it is for life." Jack walks over to Adrian and holds up her hand with her ring on it.

"Now going out and being engaged is a totally different matter." Ruben tries to stand up but Cindy pulls him back down.

Adrian stands up next to Jack, "Well Ruben, it's too late for you to disapprove. We asked you all here to tell you that we got married last Sunday in Vegas and you are all going to be grandparents." Wrapping her arms around Jack, "And we have decided to move to Iowa, and attend the University of Iowa."

"Wait just a minute young lady, you're telling us you're pregnant again! And married again!" Looking disappointed and angry, he stands up and begins to pace. "You haven't learned your lesson from the first time! You have to go out and try it again! What is wrong with you?!"

"Now Ruben settle down!" Cindy stands holding Ruben back with a hand on his arm. Looking Adrian in the eyes she asks in a gentle voice, "Adrian honey do you know what your options are and have you really sat down and thought it through."

"Mom, yes we have thought about it and talked to a counselor at the college and Jacks couch and my doctor." Looking a little upset she sits down on the couch.

"Mr. Enriquez, we have taken weeks to make up our minds. And I know you may not agree, but I love Adrian with all my heart and we have made our decision. We choose the University of Iowa, because they have great Doctors there and Adrian can still attend college and I still keep a scholarship for football."

Rev. Stone stands up next to Jack. "I think we should all leave and meet again when we have let everyone digest what we heard and talk again in a few days." He looks around at everyone. "Getting Adrian upset right now is not a good ideal." Bending down to Adrian, she looks pale and crying lightly. "Are you all right Adrian?" Rubbing her shoulder in a gentle circle. "If you feel the need to talk, don't hesitate to call me."

"What you think she can't talk to me. I'm her father." Ruben is openly disappointed .

Cindy grabs Rubens arm. "You need to back off and think about what you are saying."

Jack sits next to her and wraps her in a protective cocoon of his arms. "Shhh everything will be ok."

"I'm fine, but nothing you say Ruben will change the facts, I am Adrian Pappas and this is your grandbaby." Wrapping her arms around her middle. "Jack and I are moving in one month we will be in Iowa City, Iowa, going to school and working towards our future. So you can either be happy for use or keep your opinions to yourself, cause I don't care what you or anyone else thinks." Whipping her eyes on a tissue that Rev. Stone gave her. "We just wanted to be the ones to tell you and not someone off the street. I'm sorry if I am such a big disappointment for you, but I will live my life for me and NOT you."

Getting up she runs for the bathroom. Jack stands and shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Well I guess I'll say goodbye to you all and thank you for coming." He walks to the door and holds it open. "I need to clean and go take care of Adrian, so good night."

He walks away towards the bathroom.

"So you agree with what they did?" Ruben looks at the Reverend.

"We can't make their chooses for them Ruben, we can only hope we taught them all that we know and they don't make too big of a mistake, but then again they might surprise us all." Rev. Stone leaves.

"Come on Ruben we can talk at home and leave Adrian cool down." She tugs Ruben by his Jacket out the door.

"Bye Adrian, We love you sweetheart. I'll call you later." She yells to let her daughter know that they are leaving.

Adrian picks her head out the bathroom door and there is Jack waiting for her. He takes her in his arms and carries her to the bed.

"Not now Jack, I'm really not in the mood."

Laughing lightly, "neither am I, can we just cuddle for a while? I want to hold you close." He pulls her close in bed and puts his head on top of hers. "I Love You."

"I Love You to."

"Do you think we are doing the right thing? Or should we stay here and try and make things work with the family close by?" Jack looks at her with concern reflecting in his eyes.

"I think we made the right choose for use." Stretching her neck up and kisses him gently. "I have everything that I will ever need with you and the baby." Laying her head on his shoulder. "And when we leave there will be less stress for me and the baby."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After some further discussion with their councilor and the couch, Adrian is so confused. She goes to her parents' house to talk to her mom.

"I don't know what to do? Or what I want? Mom can't you help me decide?" Adrian says in a whinny voice and lays her head in her mom's lap.

"Honey no one can decide for you. I wish that I could, but you and Jack need to sit down and decide." Cindy strokes her hair back from her face and rubs her tempo.

"I like being here because it's everything that I know, but I feel like everyone is staring at me like I did this all on purpose and forced Jack to marry me." Sitting up she pulls her hair to one side. "I didn't ask Jack to marry me, but I love him so much." Tears start streaming down her checks. "We may have been carried away a few times, but we have more things in common than just sex."

Putting her hands on either side of Adrian's face, and looking her in the eyes. "Oh sweetheart, I can tell he loves you and he would do whatever you thought was best." Pulling her into her arms. "Baby why not stay here at least the rest of the semester and see how you feel then."

Pulling back and smiling at her mom. "I want to be close to you mom. I know I probably sound like a big baby, but I'm scared. What if I lose this baby? What if I can't have any…?" was shaking her head side to side. "I want a baby so bad, but I thought it would be after I got my life in order." Looking at her mom with her big eyes. "I can't give this baby away and I could never…"

"Oh honey no one expects you to get rid of the baby or even adoption. I want whatever you think is right for you." Kissing a tear on her cheek.

There is a knock on the kitchen door. Adrian wipes the tears away and sits up. Cindy calls out "Come on in!"

Ben walks part way in and stops when he sees Adrian's swollen red eyes and her messed up hair. He looks from Adrian to Cindy. "Is everything all right? Adrian is the baby…."

"Ben everything is fine" Cindy stands up and walks over to him. "What can I do for you?"

"I was out driving around and seen Adrian's car here and just wanted to see how she was." He motions with his hand towards Adrian. "I see she has been crying and I hope everything is all right?"

"She just needed her mom, and you should remember pregnant women have their emotions all over the place." Cindy walks to the refrigerator and gets milk and a big glass from the cabinet. "Would you like something to drink Ben?" she takes the glass and hands it to Adrian.

"No thank you." He walks over and sits by Adrian. "You know you can talk to me, don't you?"

Giving Ben a slight smile, "Yes Ben I know that you are always there for me and thank you for caring so much, but there are something's that only my mom can help me with." She wraps her arms around her stomach which if you didn't know she was pregnant you wouldn't be able to tell.

"Did the Doctor tell you how far along you are?" Ben asks her.

"Yes he says I'm about 14 weeks so I am starting my 2nd trimester which is good. No more all day sickness."

"Is that why you started wearing the big baggy clothes?" Ben pulls on the side of her sweats. "You didn't wear these till you couldn't fit into your regular cloths." Seeing a smile growing in her eyes "You haven't gained weight already have you?" he reaches over to touch her stomach, but Adrian jumps up and grabs her purse.

"No Ben I haven't gained much weight, but the baby is forming and taking some room." Laughing she hugs her mom. "I better get going, Jack is bringing supper home and I'm actually hungry." Walking toward the door. "I'll call you later mom and see you Ben." She slips out the door before Ben could make any other comment.

Cindy heads to the window by the sink. "Ben haven't you learned? A woman's weight is private. Especially when she is pregnant."

Ben goes over and stands by Cindy just catching a glimpse of Adrian's car going around the corner. "Is she really ok? Jack isn't mean to her? Does she have everything she needs?"

Turning and pulling Ben into her arms. "You still have feelings for her don't you?"

"Yes and I'm actually jealous that Jack is with her." Looking down at Cindy. "I was mad at her when she was pregnant with Mercy, but I thought I still had a chance with Amy and she ruined it. But now I see I ruin most of everything myself." He tries to pull away but Cindy won't let him go.

"Ben there is something else you're not saying?" turning him to look in his eyes. "If you need someone to talk to I will always be here to listen to you." Giving him a big smile "And I might even through some advice in."

"Thanks Cindy, but I seem to have no luck with girls. First Amy then Adrian and now Dylan, maybe I need to take a break from girls."

"Now Ben I think you are being smart. Take a step back and concentrate on what you want for you, and go for it." She gives him a quick hug and push's him towards the door. "Now I need to get Ruben's supper going and I can't do that with all the interruptions."

"Thanks Cindy." Ben reaches for the door handle and it starts opening as Ruben comes in.

"Hi Ben" Ruben looks at him strangely.

"Hi and Bye" Ben squeezes out the door.

Looking confused as Ben leaves and Cindy gives him a kiss and goes back towards the kitchen. "What was that all about?"

"Oh nothing he just saw that Adrian was here and she left and Ben looked confused about life and he left and here you are," speaking with her head inside the refrigerator. "I forgot to get something out for supper." Turning to face him. He is still standing with his hand on knob of door looking confused. "How about we go out or order in?"

"Why do I feel like I came into the wrong house?" Ruben shakes his head.

"You're in the right house." She grabs her purse and heads out the door. "Are you coming? I'm starving."

Taking a deep breath he turns and shuts and locks the door and he heads out with his wife.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A Couple months later, Adrian is 22 weeks along and growing bigger with each passing day. Everyone at the college knows that Jack and Adrian are married and expecting a baby. Even the people in their old High school know, boy does the gossip run rapid.

Adrian is sitting in the coffee shop trying to get comfortable, waiting for Jack to finish his practice.

"Hey Adrian, would you like to try one of our new muffins? It's a berry mix that the owner wants to try and get feedback on so were handing out free samples." Clementine offers her one.

Reaching for the biggest one on the tray. "Aren't you supposed to cut these up? You would get more samples." Taking a big bite out of the muffin. "Yum this is good."

"I would cut them up but then I'd have to hand out more and I really don't want to take the time." She picks up another one and puts it in front of Adrian.

"What's this for?"

"Well you told me they are great and everyone else that tried them, so I'll tell my boss they were a hit." Placing another one in front of her with the other one. "And now my tray is empty so I don't have to hand out any more."

Smiling broadly. "Well if you insist I'm not one to turn down food right now." Doing a game hostess wave over her stomach. "The baby and I thank you."

Clementine sits down opposite Adrian. "So how are you doing?"

"Great. I get all my work done and starting next semester all my classes will be online. So hopefully it will be easier for when the baby gets here." Finishing the muffin and reaching for another.

"When are you due?"

"This little one should make a presence in the middle of March. So I'm hoping around spring break, but you know I can't plan that so whenever the baby wants to come," rubbing her stomach in circular motions.

"Do you and Jack have everything you need? Or maybe some of the girls and I could throw you a baby shower."

"NO! I don't want one. We are getting everything ourselves. Actually the nursery is almost complete." Adrian states firmly.

"Ok, I forgot you probably have everything from your first." Clementine says as she gets up to leave.

"Matter of fact I don't have any of it. I donated it to the church." Adrian says in a small sad voice.

"Well if you don't care I'd like to get the baby something?" pushing her chair in. "I have been practicing crocheting that my grandmother taught me, I thought maybe a blanket."

Reaching out and taking Clementine hand. "That would be great. I'm sorry that I snapped. It just hurts sometimes still." A tear appears in her eye.

"Hey that's ok. I wasn't thinking and I understand you wouldn't want the memories." Squeezing her hand. "I really would like for us to be friends."

Smiling at her and breathing deeply. "Thank you Clementine, I'd like that."

"I'll talk to you later then, need to get back to work." She turns and walks back to the counter.

After an hour Adrian is tired of studying and starts putting her books back in her bag. Not seeing the one person she has been avoiding walk into the shop.

"So! It's the WHORE!" Grace says in a loud voice not quit a yell. "You couldn't leave anyone be happy could you Adrian?" slamming her hands down on the chair across from Adrian.

"Grace I'm not in the mood for you." She says quietly and continues putting her books away.

"I really don't care what you want Adrian, because it seems like you get whatever you want." Gesturing to Adrian's stomach, "You wanted another baby and look you are pregnant. You wanted Jack now you're married. What don't you want Adrian? Me here BITCHING you out!"

Adrian stands up to leave and Grace blocks her path.

"What's wrong Adrian? You're not getting what you want to leave and go to BED with JACK! You knew I wasn't giving him_** sex**_ so you jumped at the chance. Weren't you getting enough _**sex**_ with Omar? Instead you have to jump into bed with my BOYFRIEND JACK! You are such a SLUT! I can't believe we were friends. You are a back stabbing bitch!" Grace's face is turning bright red and she is shacking with anger.

"Are you done Grace?" Adrian stands there with her bag on her shoulder ready to leave.

Clementine comes up behind Grace and puts her hand on her shoulder. "I think you are done and you need to leave." She turns Grace to face her. "I have called security and you are not welcome back here."

"Well isn't this just so cozy, both of Jacks whores are friends."

"Mam, you need to come with us." The security guard has arrived.

"I was just leaving sir." Grace says nicely to the guard.

"Mam we need to ex court you off the premises and let you know you are not allowed back for the rest of the year." He tries to take her arm but she scurries out of his reach and heads out the door.

"Sorry about that." Adrian puts her bag down on the chair.

"Hey it wasn't your fault." Glancing towards the door. "That girl has some major problems." She looks back at Adrian as she is lowering herself into a chair. "Hey are you all right?" Reaching out to make sure Adrian doesn't fall over. Her whole face has turned a chalky white. "Do you need me to call anyone or get you anything?"

Shaking her head and taking some deep soothing breaths. "No I'm ok." Closing her eyes and resting her head in her hands. "Thank you for helping me and I'm so sorry for what she said."

"Hey it wasn't your fault." She sits down beside Adrian and puts her arm around her shoulder. "Maybe we should be friends, we have one common enemy." Nudging her trying to get a smile from her.

Sitting like that for a few minutes Jack comes running in out of breath and heads straight for Adrian.

"Adrian are you all right? Did I see the security guards talking to Grace? What's going on?" He pulls out the chair next to Adrian on the other side and pulls her into his lap.

"Yes Jack that was Grace and she came in here yelling at Adrian and I called security to have her removed. I think Adrian is just shock up a little bit." Clementine looks concerned at Adrian.

"Jack I'm fine; she just stresses me there for a moment." Adrian wraps her arms around Jacks neck. "Can we go home now?"

"You sure you're ok? You look so pale." Jack asks concerned. "Do you think I should take you to the Doctor?"

"No Jack really I'm ok thanks to Clementine. I just want to go home."

Adrian stands up and reaches for her bag. Jack takes her bag and wraps his arm around Adrian 'Thank you Clementine for helping Adrian."

"It was no problem. Adrian don't worry she can't come back here and I'll watch out for you when you're here. Ok?"

"Thank you Clementine." Adrian breaks away from Jack and gives her a big hug, "Thank you so much. I'm fine. Jack will look after me like a mother hen, so nothing will happen." Smiling at Jack "I'll see you tomorrow and I'll have some more muffins and no side of drama." Laughing she hugs herself to Jack as they leave.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It is Christmas Eve and Adrian is 6 months pregnant and spending her first Christmas with Jack and both their families. The condo is decorated with a real tree and popcorn garland and homemade ornaments that her and Jack made together. In the kitchen you can hear Adrian singing along with "Give Love on Christmas Day." With Bugoy Drilon and Liezel Garcia. With the smells of a Christmas dinner cooking.

(It's read one column at a time, red girl, blue boy, black both)

People making lists

Buying special gifts

It's a time to be kind

To one and all

It's that time of year

When good friends

Are dear

And you wish you

Could give more

Than just presents

From a store

Why don't you give love?

On Christmas day

(On Christmas day)

Oh, even the man

Who has everything?

Would be so happy

If you would bring

Him love

On Christmas day

(On Christmas day)

No greater gift

Is there than love

People you don't know

Smiling out hello

Everywhere there's an air

Of Christmas joy

It's that once a year

When the world's sincere

And you'd like

To find a way

To show the things

That words can't say

Why don't you give love?

On Christmas day

(On Christmas day)

The man on the street

And the couple upstairs

All need to know

That there's one cares

Give love

On Christmas day

(Christmas day)

No greater gift

Is there than love

What the world

Needs is love

Yes, the world

Needs your love

Why don't you give love?

On Christmas day

(On Christmas Day)

Oh, every little child

On Santa's knee

Has room for your love

Underneath his tree

Give love

On Christmas day

(Christmas day)

No greater gift

Is there than love

What the world

Needs is love

Yes, the world

Needs your love

Give love

On Christmas day

(Christmas day)

Jack comes in the kitchen ready for their first family get together with her and his parents. He goes up to Adrian and start to dance with her around the kitchen as they both sing. They don't notice that they have an audience in the doorway is their parents watching them as the song ends they start clapping.

"Don't you guys believe in knocking?" Adrian hugs Jack closer and starts laughing.

"You two are great together. Your voices are in harmony." Cindy looks lovingly up at Ruben as he stands right behind her. "And that song so fits today." She starts laughing along with Adrian.

"Yes, you too are great together. It looks like there is love in the air." Jacks mom Didi, hooks her arm in Sam's arm and squeezes herself closer.

Ruben backs into the living room. "I need to get the presents out of the car and whatever else your mother stuck in there." He heads towards the door.

"I'll go with you; Didi loaded down our car also. Hope there is room in here for everything in both the cars." Sam states with a laugh.

"Mom you're early, I was just making sure everything will be done on time." Adrian hugs her mother close.

"Honey we came early so if you needed help with anything." Hugging her close.

Jack is hugging his mother also. "I'm glad you and dad could make it."

"It's your first Christmas as husband and wife and we wanted to share it with you, plus we also came to see if there was anything that we could do to help." Going to Adrian and hugging her close.

"Adrian has been up since the crack of dawn making sure everything is just right." He kisses her and heads towards the door. "I'll go see if they need any help." Smiling at Adrian, "Who knows what our mothers packed?" Laughing as he heads out door.

A while later the women are in the living room arranging presents under the tree. Cindy hiding some in the back as she thinks no one is watching and Didi just as guilty hiding her share.

Adrian comes into the room, because she was checking the ham and potatoes to see how much longer the baby was starving.

"What did you two do? Buy out all the stores." Gesturing around the room at presents that are large and small scattered around the room. She spots a few trays on the coffee table and waddles over to it. Grabbing a piece of fudge and biting into it. "I thought I was doing Christmas Eve. So who decided I haven't gained enough and brought all the sweets?" Eyeing both the mothers.

"Honey, don't blame this all on us." Cindy walks over and grabs a piece of divinity from the tray. "Ask Didi the men are just as much at fault."

"That is right Sam made that tray." Didi points at a tray with Christmas cookies and chocolate dipped pretzels.

"And your dad made the fudge and everything else on that tray. So don't even let them make you think that we did all this." Cindy smiles smugly at Ruben.

"And with the presents it took more than the two of us, they had their own little phone chats on who was getting what." Didi laughed "They call us mother hens, they are even worse."

Ruben kisses Adrian on the cheek. "Don't believe these mother hens. I smell food and am hungry and I'm sure my grandbaby is to" Rubbing Adrian's stomach, he loops his arm in hers and pulls her towards the kitchen. "Come on everyone." And in a hush voice towards Sam "Sam we need to get these women's' mouths full so they can't talk and spoil all our secrets."

Everyone starts laughing as they head to the kitchen. The men have all the women sitting down at the table and start bring the food to the table and finish preparing what needs done.

"Here you can start filling your mouths." Ruben laughs as he places the rolls on the table and shoves one towards Cindy's mouth; she grabs it and takes a big bite.

"Now, now Ruben we need to say prayer first." Sam states "And be nice."

"Ya, ya but just a little wouldn't hurt then we can still pray for some peace." Eyeing the women making sure they aren't telling Adrian anything else.

Dinner goes like this all the way through with everyone enjoying their selves and having a good time. Going into the living room after everyone was full and the kitchen is cleaned up.

Jack is rubbing his hands back and forth. "Now it's time for all the presents, just what I was waiting for." He grabs a present with his name on it and looks like he is going to start opening it.

"Now Jack you were raised better than that." Didi smiles at her son, as she grabs the present out of his hands. "So now you get to go last at opening your presents."

"Mom this isn't your house, so it's not your rules." Jack says in a childlike voice.

"I like that rule Didi." Adrian says as grabs Jacks arm and starts lowering herself with her stomach sticking out onto the loveseat. "But Jack can play Santa since he is acting like a child, he can deliver the presents."

Awhile later you see a stack of presents in front of the loveseat that stretches out across the room.

"What did you guys do? I know all these can't be for me." Adrian looks at the pile.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth and just take them all with love." Sam says with the pun.

"Jack you get to help." Jack sits down by Adrian and looks like a child set lose in a candy store.

"What do you want to start with?" He smiles and leans towards the presents.

"If we get the big ones out of here, maybe I can see what our parents think of their gifts." She gives her dad a sly look.

"Great this is the biggest one I see." He stands up in front of a big box. "It says to Adrian and Jack from Mom and Dad, hey that's going to get confusing." He looks at both sets of parents.

"There should be an easy way to tell. I did ours with Adrian first cause she is my child" says Cindy "How about you Didi?"

"Don't look at me I don't wrap." She looks at Sam

"Well you did the logical way Cindy and I followed I put Jack first." Smiling at Cindy. "That was an easy solution."

"Ok so this one is from Cindy and Ruben." He starts ripping the paper off. Ruben has a garbage bag that he gathers the wrapping paper into.

"Boy this is a big stroller, look at the wheels." He starts examining the box.

"It's a jogging stroller so you can keep in shape and get the baby out to." Cindy says. "So Jack when you go for your jogs, you can spend time with the baby too."

"Hey I like that ideal." Adrian says with a smile "Then I get a break."

Ruben picks it up and puts it toward the nursery. As Jack reaches for another one, and jesters towards Adrian, "Do you want to help?"

"No, you're having fun go ahead."

"This one is from my mom and dad." He starts tearing the Santa Clause paper off. "A changing table, I knew we would probably be using the tool box today." He laughs at his dad. "And don't think the grandpas' are getting out of it, your both helping." Ruben moves it aside.

"This one from Cindy and Ruben." Ripping paper with frosty the snowman on it. "A rocking chair, hey Babe this is the one you wanted." Showing it to Adrian.

"Thanks mom, I knew you'd get it for me."

"Honey I can't take the credit, your dad brought it home before I had a chance to get it."

"Dad you actually have some good style." Adrian laughs.

"Hey where do you think you got all yours? Have you seen what your mother did to the spare room, it totally has clashing colors and styles." Ruben says in a perfectionist tone.

Turning to look at her mom, "You told me dad bought those things and here you wouldn't take credit for your own work, mom I'm ashamed of you." Laughing "That's why you let me have free range in our apartment."

After a long period of Jack opening all the presents for the baby (stroller, changing table, rocking chair, a dresser, some selves and lots more.

Jack sits down next to Adrian, "Now your turn mama." Jack hand her a small gift from his mom.

Shaking her head no, "Let's let the parents open something." Looking at all four of them. "Jack why don't you get the special ones." Jack goes into the bedroom and comes back handing each one a present that is the size of a 5" x 7" picture frame. "Now when I count to three open them." Adrian starts the count down. "1, 2" you can hear ripping paper, she looks at her dad with his present already open. "You can't wait for 3?" laughing at her dad "You are as bad as Jack.

Ruben has his open and is looking at an ultrasound image, mouth gapping. Cindy grabs his arm and it looks like Didi might faint.

"Now I am looking at this right. Are there two babies?" Sam says because the others are in shock.

"Yes that is what you are looking at. I found out our last ultrasound and it's been killing me to tell you, but since we can't afford really good presents we thought you all would like this." Adrian has a grin so big her cheeks start hurting.

"How about that we are having twins." Jack looks as proud as a peacock at the information.

"Was the doctor able to tell you what sex they are?" Didi is looking closely at the pictures trying to see if she can tell.

"No they are in the wrong position." Jack helps her up and she goes and sits between Cindy and Didi. "This one we are calling baby A likes to hog all the attention, and baby B likes to hide. That's why we didn't know sooner that there were two of them." Patting her stomach she points to the front bulge. "Here is baby A." rubbing her lower back "And this is where baby B likes to stay." Looking at her dad, "And that explains why I have gained so much so soon."

Jack seems to be getting antsy "Can we open the other presents or its going to be Christmas before we get done."

"You know we need to return the stroller so we can get a twin one." Ruben states "And there is going to be lots more that you will need."

"Hold on 'mother hen' we can wait till they get here so we can buy some things for the right sex." Cindy pretends to be reeling him in. "And your daughter may like some say in what they get." Smiling broadly. "I can't believe we are going to be grandparents to twins." Hugging Adrian close.

The rest of the night is taken over by opening the rest of the presents that Jack can't keep his hands off of. And sorting what goes were for the babies. As Jack says it ends up being late before everyone heads home and he gathers an exhausted Adrian and take her to bed.

Here is twist number two. Twins can you believe it? What will they be boys, girls, or one of each? This chapter is a little longer and long winded, hope you enjoy it. Also if you read chapter 9 + 10 before I had a chance to revise it, I am so sorry I messed up Jack's name. I did go and correct the error. Thank you so much for letting me know that I did that 'Slotatlover' I like the reviews and like being able to correct my mistakes. If anyone has an ideal for who you think would be good with Grace let me know, I'd like to write something with her. Thank you all for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Christmas morning Jack is up early, straitening the condo and starting breakfast. He wants everything to be perfect. He has the couch all set up, presents ready, T.V. on to the Christmas programs. Even Adrian's favorite green tea brewing, and his dad Christmas cookies waiting to be nibbled on.

"Jack you must have been up forever. The house looks great and that smells like heaven." She walks over and puts her arms around his waist snuggling into him.

"My mom always made me waffles for Christmas morning, I thought we could carry that tradition on" he turns and rubs Adrian's belly. "for these two."

Arching up to him, she kissing him tenderly. "I'd like to start a tradition to." She reaches down on him. "I missed you when I woke up and the bed was empty."

"Let's eat while it's hot, then you can start any tradition that you want." He smiles broadly and kisses her softly.

She walks over to the table and takes a big strawberry from a bowl. "When have you had time to take cooking classes with your football?" she sits down and starts nibbling on everything.

Bringing a plate with 4 huge waffles (he made from his Christmas present his mother gave him) to the table. "My mom was always showing me how to cook different things, then when she married Sam he is a great cook, he taught me a lot more. Then the rest was from trial and error." He sits next to here and puts a waffle on her plate. "Who taught you how to cook? It sounds like your mom doesn't cook much."

Smiling as she puts butter, syrup, whip cream and strawberries on her waffle, then she reaches for bacon and crumbles that on top and grabs a couple sausage links. Jack puts butter and syrup on his and starts eating as Adrian loads hers up and takes a huge bite. Her expression on her face looks like she is in heaven.

"My abuela taught me to cook. My mom was young and always flying off, so I stayed with her." She shoves another huge bite in her mouth.

"So your grandmother was the main one in your life." He eats some more of his waffle and takes a large drink of his milk.

"Ya until I hit teenage years then she passed away. Mom got us an apartment and I basically took over everything, but bring in the paychecks mom made good money as a flight attendant."

They finished eating and Jack cleaned up as Adrian went and settled herself on the sofa. Jack came in and squeezed behind Adrian and wrapped his arms around her as she lay on the couch.

"Whenever you want to open our presents from each other just let me know?" Jack hints as he cuddles with her.

Pressing her back into him. "You are so much like a little boy sometimes, if there is a present wrapped in the house you can't wait to unwrap it." Laughing softly. "Let's watch 'The Grinch that Stole Christmas' then we can open gifts. OK?"

"Anything that you want." He starts kissing her on the neck.

After the show is over and Adrian has made a couple potty breaks, they have opened each other's presents. Jack got Adrian a receipt for a mother's day ring that will be finished once they know the actual date of the babies, and a necklace that has his name in gold with hers 'Jack-Loves-Adrian' so the world can see his love for her. She gave him a new wallet with her picture in it and an espresso maker, so he can learn to make her lattes.

Adrian is at the tree looking at the different ornaments they had fun making out of bread and glue. A couple cute little bears together and a mama and dada bear. Then she spots a couple small packages stuck in the back of the tree.

"Jack what are those two packages stuck back there?" she points to the back of the tree.

Jack gets up and walks over and looks to where Adrian is pointing. "I don't know? I didn't put them there."

"I wonder which parents hide those." Adrian says as she rubs her belly.

Jack reaches in the back and grabs each present and hands them to Adrian. "They don't have any tag on them." Jack states.

Adrian holds them and goes to the couch to sit down. "Both sets of our parents have been sneaky."

She looks at them curiously. Jack reaches for one. "Well they were meant for us to find later, lets open them and see what we have." He starts unwrapping the gift. In the gift is an ornament of a pregnant woman and a man sitting together.

"Oh Jack that is so cute." She starts to cry. Handing Jack the other present he unwraps it. This one has an ornament also that is a house and says first Christmas together. As he inspects it, he notices the door opens and inside is a one hundred dollar bill. He looks set back, handing the ornament and money to Adrian.

"I guess no one wanted to clam giving us these." Handing the ornaments to Jack, "Why don't you put these on the tree. " Placing the bill on the table. "This can go for the babies if we need it."

Jack comes back over and wraps his arm over her shoulder and brings her back on the sofa and cuddles her close and rubs her stomach. With a surprise look on his face, "Are they trying to play tackle football in there?" laughing and feeling some more.

"You think it's funny? I'd like to see you have them in your stomach, when they are kicking and hitting my insides." She pushes Jacks hand off her belly, "Stop riling them up." Laughing "I can see you doing this even when they are actually here I'm going to have my hands full."

Leaning over her and kissing her deeply. "You know I will be here to help you with anything and everything." He starts nibbling on her neck and caressing her breasts. "And I mean anything." Laughing she turns and wiggles onto his lap. Kissing his neck and rubbing against him. "Let's go back to bed." She suggests as she rubs his chest and nibbles on his neck.

Pulling her as close as he can and undoing her robe. "What's wrong with right here." He squeezes her bottom. "Time to break in all the rooms." He slides her panties off and relishes his self from his boxers, and enters her. "Merry Christmas baby."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jack is back at school and Adrian is taking her courses online. Everything looks to be going good and Adrian can't wait to have the babies. Yes her life is changing, but for the better she thinks. Doing her law courses are getting a little tougher, but she knows she can do it. Jack has decided to go in to counseling; he has found the knack for talking to troubled teens, his dad rev. Stone has let him sit in on some group meetings.

Sitting at her new desk that Jack got her to be more comfortable doing her class work. There is a knock on the door.

Looking through the peek whole, she sees Ben standing there with a gift in hand. "Hi Ben, What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I finished my exam early and thought I'd use that time to come give you this." Holding up a huge gift bag. "I heard the news, you're having twins."

Adrian steps back to let Ben in. "What am I the subject of the gossip again?" She walks towards the kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink? I've been drinking a lot of herbal teas, since the Doctor doesn't want me to drink caffeine."

"Sure I'll have a cup." He sits the bag on the kitchen table. "Do you need any help?"

"No it's already done and ready." She carries the two cups to the table. "Is that for me Ben?" pointing at the bag.

"Ya it's kind of an early baby gift." He hands her the bag.

Adrian tries to pick inside the bag, but the tissue paper is in her way. "You know you didn't have to?" taking the paper out of the bag, she picks up two Dr. Seuss stuffed characters, Thing 1 and Thing 2. "Ben what is this a joke? I am NOT calling my babies Thing 1 and Thing 2." Frowning at Ben "Besides they are not identical, there are two separate water bags."

"No, I just thought they were cute, look in the bottom of the bag there is more." Taking the stuffed characters from her.

Also in the bag are books, 'Cat in the Hat', 'Green eggs and ham' and several others. In the very bottom she pulls out two onesies with 'Baby 1 and Baby 2' written on them.

"I love Dr. Seuss books his characters are great, but if you don't want me thinking you're calling my babies things then you better get some more characters." Adrian smiles at the books holding up one book 'hop on pop', "I used to read this one a lot, wondering what it would be like to have my pop there." A tear begin to form in her eye.

"Hey the twins will have their pop Jack here to hop on." Ben gathers up the items. "Let's put all this in their room." He heads towards the nursery. "Would you like to go with me and pick out some more characters? If we can't find them at the store we can check online."

Adrian follows him and places 'Thing 1 and 2' on a shelf with the books. "I'm not in the mood to go shopping."

"No problem, let's get on the computer and check out what we can find, I have my credit card in my wallet." He heads back towards the kitchen.

A few hours later they have purchased several other characters and books for the nursery. Jack walks in and sees Ben and Adrian hovering over the computer.

He walks over to Adrian and gives her a big kiss. "Hey Ben, what are you two up too?"

"Ben brought us a present for the babies and actually helped me decide on a theme for the nursery. Dr. Seuss, I love his books and all the characters." Standing up she kisses Jack again and grabs his hand and leads him to the nursery. Pointing at Thing 1 and 2, "Aren't they cute." Pointing to the book case, "He even started them with some of the books."

"Great, I always liked Dr. Seuss, my favorite book was 'GO DOG GO' always had my mom read it to me over and over."

Hugging Jack close, "Now our babies can enjoy the same thing that we enjoyed when we were little."

"Not long now and we will be able to hold our two precious angels." Looking over Adrian's head at Ben, "Don't you have anything else to do Ben then hang out with your ex and her husband."

Adrian pocks him in his side. "Be nice. You must be starving after football practice, supper should be about done." Breaking away from Jack she heads to the kitchen. "Do you want to stay and eat Ben? There should be plenty."

Glancing at Jack Ben heads towards the door. "No thank you. I'll see you later Adrian and Jack have a nice night."

Jack walks into the kitchen as Adrian is opening the crockpot. "Ummm that smells good."

She turns to Jack "What you do scare poor Ben and make him leave." Pushing on his chest, "You big bear." Laughing she hugs him closer. Jack bends down and kisses her soundly.

"Maybe, and your big teddy bear is starving." He reaches for the plates and starts setting the table.

Adrian gets potato salad out and puts it on the table, as Jack gets the crockpot and she gets buns and pickles and he gets the macaroni bake out of the oven.

"My favorite Bar-B-Q pork sandwiches and all the sides." He starts serving a sandwich on her plate and two on his. "Did you make anything for dessert?"

Laughing "You'll have to check the bedroom out later and see." She digs in to her food. Jack laughs and starts eating like a starving man. "I can't wait."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Adrian is getting tired of being in the house all the time. She has gotten so huge. Waddling to the door she heads out to get a bite to eat for dinner. Jack won't be home till late, he has a big game tonight and would grab something with the team. Maybe she will see him at the pizzeria; she could go for a pizza with everything. As she opens the door, Ben is there ready to knock.

"Hello Adrian. Are you going out?"

"I was just going to head out to get a bite to eat. Do you want to come along Ben?"

"Sure why don't I drive and you can relax." He offers her his arm. "What were you thinking of getting?"

"I really want a pizza with everything and a huge coke." She gets into Bens car.

"The Pizzeria it is." Shutting her door and getting in the head out.

At the pizzeria it is crowded with Friday night outings. There are a lot of high school kids and college students. Adrian sees Laura and Madison sitting together, that is a surprise she thought they were fighting and Amy, Ricky and John are sitting in a corner. Adrian gets a table by the window so she can face the door.

Ben sits on the other side, grabbing a menu, "You said a pizza with everything, even anchovies? I thought you didn't like them."

Looking at her menu, "Not with anchovies but everything else and cheese sticks and a salad and a large coke." Closing her menu she sees the waitress is already there.

"Did you get all that?" Ben has a huge grin on his face.

"Yes I did and what would you like to drink?" She smiles at them both.

"I'll have a coke also."

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No that is all for now. Thank you." Ben looks back at Adrian and she is looking wide eyed at someone that just came in. He turns slightly on the both and sees Grace and Grant heading to the other side together.

"I see Grace has found someone to be with, I wonder if she is keeping it from him to and how long it will last?"

Turning back to Adrian, "They have been hanging out a lot together at school and seem to be happy together."

"That's good then maybe she will stay out of Jack and my life." She sits back and rubs her stomach and moves her back.

"Are you ok? It looks like you are in some pain." Looking at her with concern.

"My lower back has been hurting some, but that's the way the babies are sitting."

"Remember what the doctor has said that sometimes back pain can single labor pains." Looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine Ben, you also have to remember that there are two and I get a lot of pain with them growing."

Not long after the waitress brings them their food and Adrian digs in like it is her last meal. Ben sits back and watches her eat as he nibbles on a piece of pizza. Not long after a crowd comes in and you can see that the football team makes up the majority of them and they are hype from winning the game.

Jack spots Adrian and goes over and sits next to her and gives her a long kiss. "I thought you were going to stay home?" Glancing over at Ben, "Hi Ben."

"I was bored from being stuck in the house all the time and was heading out when Ben stopped over and we came here." Leaning into him "I thought we would wait for you."

"Ya there is plenty of pizza and I can get you a drink, what do you want?"

"Thanks Ben, a coke and a glass of water would be great."

Ben gets up and heads over to the counter to get Jacks drink when Adrian gives a startled cry and looks down between her legs.

"What's wrong?" Jack looks down on the floor and sees a puddle. Ben gets back to the table and puts the glasses down.

"Adrian did your water break?"

"Yes, the babies are coming."

Jack helps Adrian out of the booth and helps her out the door as he hears:

A shout from the football team "Hey Jack you're going to be a dad tonight! Hey who had today in the raffle or tomorrow? Someone is going to win the pot!"

Helping Adrian into the back seat of Ben's car, he gets in beside her. Ben gets in and starts heading to the hospital.

"Hold on Adrian I'll get you there in time. Jack shouldn't you call your parents."

"Ya your right." Taking some deep breaths "Adrian are you ok?"

"I'm fine Jack, leave me breath you call the folks."

"Hey mom, can you call Ruben and Cindy and let them know that we are on our way to the Hospital." He listens for a minute. "Yes mom the water broke. We will see you all at the hospital, Goodbye."

He hangs up the phone as the get closer to the hospital and Jack is starting to look more like Ben all white.

To my readers:

If you haven't started to read my new story, 'Grace: Needs to move on' this story in chapter 4 intersects with this one. See what Grace is doing and going through as you read both. Hope you enjoy the new one and continue of the old one. I will now try and update both together. Don't forget to review, good or bad, it will help me to grow.

Thank you for reading.

Krazypurplewolf


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

On the way to the Hospital Adrian is gripping Jacks hands and trying to breathe deeply. Ben gets stuck in traffic, because of all the after game crowds cruising around.

"Come on Ben can't you go any faster?!" Jack is desperate to get them to the hospital; his hand feels like she is going to break it off.

"Arrgghh, I need to push." Breathing deeply, "NOW!" Adrian is trying to control herself but the urge is so strong. She starts pushing off her pants she can't stand the wetness.

"Adrian what are you doing?" looking shocked as she lies across the set with nothing on her lower half.

"The babies are coming now Jack and you have to help!" she takes a huge breath of air and pushes.

"WHATS GOING ON BACK THERE!" Ben looks in his rearview mirror. He starts honking his horn and leaning out his window. "MOVE IT PEOPLE I HAVE A PREGNANT WOMAN GIVING BIRTH RIGHT NOW IN MY CAR! MOVE IT!" he starts weaving in and out of traffic.

"Oh my God, I see a head." Looking shocked at Adrian, "I don't know how to deliver a baby."

"Jack…You…Can…Catch…A…Football…Catch…Our….Baby!" Adrian starts pushing again and the baby slides out into his arms.

He stops the car and puts it in park; people in cars behind them start honking and yelling. "Clean the air way out and pat the baby on the butt" Ben tells Jack as he digs in his gym bag and finds a couple clean towels.

Jack swipes the mouth clean and hits it lightly on the butt a little "whaa." Comes out the baby is breathing. He wraps her in a towel and looks with love at Adrian, "We have a daughter." Showing her the baby girl, she has a head full of dark brown hair.

"Jack…" she starts pushing again.

Jack hurries and hands the baby up to Ben who is on the, "Yes we are on Bidwell, She has delivered one baby and the other one is coming. Please Hurry." Ben has called 911. Looking down at the precious baby girl and her head full of hair, he starts thinking is about Mercy and would have looked like this little one. "Help should be here any minute now." Ben looks in back and sees that Adrian looks exhausted but is still pushing. "You can do it Adrian. Jack is right there waiting for Baby number 2." Adrian looks up and smiles with sweat dripping from her face.

She gives one last huge push and the baby slides into Jacks waiting arms. He starts cleaning the mouth out and patting the baby's butt and a loud "WHAA" breaks out, the baby is breathing. Ben hands Jack the other towel and he wraps the baby up. "We have a boy too." Beaming with pride and he shows Adrian their son, he has a head full of light brown maybe even blond hair, it's kind of hard to tell with all the blood.

In the distant getting closer they can hear sirens coming their way. Jack sets the baby in Adrian's arms and takes off his shirt to cover Adrian's private and leaning forward giving her a kiss.

The paramedics come up to the car and look in. "Looks like the hard part is already over." Taking one baby he brings out scissors and a clamp. "Hey, dad?"

"Yes I'm dad."

"How about cutting the cords since you did everything else, and we will fill out some papers as we go." Jack takes the scissors and cuts one cord then the other, as they load Adrian into the ambulance.

Looking at Ben a paramedic says, "You can follow us into the hospital; I heard there is a big welcoming crowd gathering there."

As they arrive at the hospital Jack gets out and the paramedic hands him both babies, and they get Adrian out and taken in to the ER. Adrian and Jacks parents are standing inside the door. Cindy rushes forward and holds out her arms to take a baby. Jack hands her the baby girl and Didi comes forward and takes the little boy.

"I see they were in a hurry to get here." Ruben says as he peeks at the little girl.

"Well what do we have? Boy or Girl?" Rev. Stone asks.

"Couldn't play favorites we have one of each, Cindy you have the girl and mom you have the boy."

Two nurses come out of where they took Adrian. "Adrian is asking for her husband, Jack and we need to take these two back and check them out." They reach for the babies. "You all can wait in the waiting room tell we get mother and babies settled."

Cindy looks around and is wondering where Ben has got off to. "Does anyone want some coffee I'm going to run down to the cafeteria?"

"That would be nice." Didi gets up to go with. "I'll give you a hand."

"No thank you, I'll see if I can grab Ben, I think I seen him head that way." Ruben gives her a knowing look.

She starts to the cafeteria and in a corner by the elevators she sees Ben leaning on the wall. He has tears streaking his checks.

"Ben" Cindy wraps her arms around him. "Are you ok?" Leaning back and looking him in the eyes.

"I'm fine. Is everything ok with Adrian and the babies?" He looks like he wants to flee back to the ER.

"Ben she is fine and the babies looked fine." Holding him by the arms and looking him in the eyes, "Take a deep breath and let it out." She whips his eyes with her figure tips. "I know it's hard and you must be remembering that day, but this is different. They are all ok and you have always been there for her." Pushing the elevator button and tucking her arm around Ben's waist. "Let's go get everyone some coffee and you can slip into the restroom and wash your face with some cold water and we will go back up and see them. OK?"

Shaking his head yes, they head down to the cafeteria and grab 6 cups of coffee and cream and sugar for anyone that would want it. They make it back upstairs and hand all the coffee out, Ben sits down next to Cindy and wait.

After a while Jack comes out of a corridor, "Everyone is settled. You can all come up now." Jack puts an arm over Ben's shoulder, "Adrian has been asking for you."

They all head up to the room and go in to see Adrian holding both the babies, with a nurse close by. "I see you have plenty of help now." The nurse smiles at everyone, "If you need anything just buzz." She walks out the door and closes it for privacy.

"Have you two decided on names yet?" Ruben says as he sits down on a chair.

Cindy and Didi take over the babies and sit in chairs as Jack sits on the bed with Adrian and Ben sits at the foot of the bed.

"Yes we have dad. The girl we have decided on Fayth Lyn, Fayth spelt F. A. Y. T. H and Lyn with one N, because we had faith in them and the boy is Jakob Benjamin after Ben of course but Jakob spelt J. A. K. O. B."

"You didn't have to name him after me." Ben says

"Ben we also have a big favor to ask of you." Jack states

"If it is for these two," He jesters to the babies, "I'll do anything."

"Good so you will be their God father?" Adrian asks

"YES, who do you have in mind for the God mother?" Ben asks excitedly

"I think we are going to ask Clementine? She has helped me out a lot and she has won a special place in our lives." Adrian says looking at Jack

They spend a lot of time talking and holding the baby, until a nurse comes in "Visiting hours have been over for quite some time and I think mommy and babies can use some rest." Glancing over at Jack, "Are you planning on staying the night? We can get you a roll-away-bed."

"Yes thank you. I was planning on pulling reclining chair over here."

"You can all say your goodbyes and if everything checks out ok, they will head home tomorrow night." Looking back at Jack, "I'll go get that for you."

"Excuse me, but we never found out how much they weigh or how long they are?" Cindy asks the nurse.

Glancing down at the chart, "Well the little girl weighed in at 5pounds 2 ounces 18 ½ inches and the boy is 5 pounds 9 ounces and 19 inches. They are a nice size for twins." She turns and leaves.

Handing the babies back to Jack and Adrian everyone says their goodbyes and leave.

**To my Readers**

**Don't think this is the last twist in the tale. Stay tuned there is more to come.**

**Krazypurplewolf**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The next day Adrian is getting prepared to be discharged from the hospital. When the doctor comes in,

"Hello Mrs. Pappas, is your husband here? I need to talk to both of you." The Doctor looks around,

"Yes he is. He went to the nursery to check on the babies to see if everything is fine and ready for use to go home." Adrian says as she lays out their outfits to go home in, a pink ruffled dress for Fayth and a little blue outfit for Jakob.

"The nurse in the nursery said the doctor…" Jack stops as he sees the Doctor in the room. "Hi, I see you beat me to the room. The nurse said you needed to talk to use."

"Yes I do." He walks to the door and shuts it. "Please sit down and I will begin." He pulls a chair closer to the bed and sits down as Adrian and Jack sit on the bed.

"I'd like to tell you little Jakob's tests all came back with a clean bill of health. He should be ready to leave when you are." Adrian gets a worried look on her face.

"What about Fayth?" looking wide eyed at the doctor.

"I'd like to keep her a few more days. We do precaution blood tests on babies when they are born and one test came back that I would like rechecked." Adrian try's to stand up but Jack keeps her sitting.

"Doc, what do you think is wrong with Fayth and will she be ok?" Jack looks frightened at the doctor.

"Have either of you heard of Sickle-cell disease?" He looks at both of them, shaking their heads no. "Well it's a disorder with the blood which is inherited." He hands them pamphlets with information about the disorder. "I would also like for both of you to be tested, we have already sent another test from Jakob and they are running his blood to see if he is a carrier, which I'd like to do with the two of you." He looks at both of them. "This way we can prevent hopefully any other children that you may have from carrying the disorder." He taps the top pamphlet. "This top one is what I think we are dealing with and in infants sometimes we can do a blood transfusion which can help greatly. Do either of you have any questions now?"

"Why is this happening and to my little girl? Is this the same thing that happened to Mercy?" Adrian is in tears and Jack is wrapping her in his arms.

In a soft tone the doctor states, "No Adrian this is not what took Mercy and please don't worry. We caught it early with the tests and we will treat it." Rubbing her arm. "There are so many new methods coming out to treat so many different things all the time. And all you need to do is have faith that she will be ok."

"I'm NOT LEAVING! I will stay here with Fayth." Adrian wipes her tears away.

"Doc is there a way that we can all stay here with her? I've read that twins can help each other by just being close to each other." Jack hugs Adrian tight.

"Let me go talk to the nurse's and see what we can arrange."

"Ok, thanks doc." Jack pulls Adrian's head down to his shoulder and holds her close as tears stream down both their faces.

After a while jack and Adrian have read the pamphlet and Adrian is holding Fayth close, as Jack holds Jakob. Adrian is singing a lullaby that her grandmother used to sing to her.

(If you listened or watched the Cheetah Girls this is the lullaby that they sang.)

**A La Nanita Nana**

A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella

Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea

A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella

Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora

Ruisenor que en la selva

Cantando y llora

Calla mientras la cuna se balansea

A la nanita nana nanita ella

A la nanita nana nanita ella

Nanita ella

Mi nina tiene sueno bendito

Sea, bendito sea

Fuentecita que carre clara y sonora

Ruisenor que en la selva

Cantando y llora

Calla mientras la cuna se balansea

A la nanita nana nanita ella

(English)

**Let's Sing a Little Lullaby**

Come, let's sing a little lullaby, come, let's sing a little

My baby girl is sleepy, blessed be, blessed be

Come, let's sing a little lullaby, come, let's sing a little

My baby girl is sleepy, blessed be, blessed be

Little spring running clear and loud

Nightingale that in the forest

Sings and weeps

Hush, while the cradle rocks

Come, let's sing a little lullaby

Come, let's sing a little lullaby

Come, let's sing a little

My baby girl is sleepy, blessed

Be, blessed be

Little spring running clear and loud

Nightingale that in the forest

Sings and weeps

Hush, while the cradle rocks

Come, let's sing a little lullaby

Adrian looks like she is far away and so content holding Fayth and rocking back and forth with her.

"Everything will be ok. We just need to hold on to our faith and give her all our love." Jack wraps one arm around her with Jakob in his other he brings the two babies close together. "They have each other and use."

"Jack I can't lose another baby." Tears running down her face.

"The Doc is doing everything that she can and we are going to get the tests back today." Jack eases Adrian back onto the bed the bed as the sit together and enjoy the time with the babies in their arms. There is a light tapping on the door as the Doctor enters.

"We have the tests back and I would like to go over them with you both." Two nurses followed her in, "They will take the babies back to the nursery and we can go to my office where I have everything set up." The nurses gather the babies as Adrian kisses them each and they head out to the Doctors office.

"Have a seat, would you like something to drink?" She asks

"No, I just want to know what you found and what can be done." Adrian sits down

"No thank you." Jack sits down next to Adrian and holds her hand

"Ok then we will get started." Sitting behind her desk she takes out a folder and opens it. "First we will start with Jakob; he is in perfect health and is not a carrier. He is one very healthy boy." Looking at both of them,

"That's good news." Jack smiles slightly. Adrian just nods "Go on"

"Jake you are also not a carrier; you have a clean bill of health." She glances at Adrian, "Adrian you are a carrier of the cell, but it is common in South American's. But with only one of you being a carrier Fayth should not have gotten it, so I did a few other tests. Jack is not Fayths father, but he is Jakobs."

Jack shacks his head back and forth, "How can that be? They are both mine you need to do the tests over." Adrian just looks dumb founded.

The doctor looks at Adrian "Adrian you need to tell me who else could possibly be the father, we need to test him and see if he is a candidate to donate his blood to Fayth."

Sitting up in her chair. "The only person I was with before Jack was Omar, but it can't be his we were apart for some time…" Glancing at Jack, "But is I got pregnant… " Shacking her head "I would have been further along…" Looking at Jack "Remember the night we, I was mad at Omar and we kind of drank and…" putting her face in her hands "Oh MY God! I did it…" Tears running down her cheeks, "both of you one night and unprotected…" Getting up to leave, Jack gets up and blocks her. "I have never done that before then when it happened I messed up my baby, every time it's my fault."

Jack grabs her around the waist and pulls her to him. "No it is not your fault." He kisses the top of her head. "We have two gorgeous babies and we will take care of them and make it all right."

The doctor is standing behind her desk. "Would you like to get ahold of this Omar or would it be easier for me to do it."

"I don't know I haven't talked to him for a long time." She leans into Jack.

"Give me his name and number and I'll call him and arrange the tests." She hands Adrian a paper and pen.

A few days later the doctor has let Adrian take Fayth home and with strike dietary and medicine. She just laid them both down for a nap when there is a knock on the door.

Standing on the other side of the door is Omar, he has a cute little rag doll in his hands. "Can I come in?" Adrian opens the door wider to allow him through.

Glancing around Omar sees all the baby items that are neatly arranged in the room. "the doctor, she just called me with the results." He glances at Adrian with a new found shyness, "She says that I am defiantly Fayth's father and my blood is a match." He gives her a slight smile. "Can I see her?"

"Sure Omar." She walks towards the nursery "I just put them down for a nap, they sleep for about an hour." Opening the door she walks over to the crib, tucked in is Jakob and Fayth side by side, Jakob has moved a little closer and his tinny arm is over his sister's shoulder. Adrian smiles and pulls the blanket up and over the two of them.

Omar sits the doll on the opposite end of the crib.

"Is that what people call a Kodak moment?" He smiles at Adrian

"Jakob is protective of his sister and so are me and Jack."

"We need to talk Adrian." He turns and walks to the living room

"Omar I never thought she was your baby too, I figured well most are only one set of parents." She sits on the couch. "I won't keep her from you."

"That's good because I want to be part of her life. But I came to tell you the tests say I'm a match and the Doctor should be calling you to set up times for the transfusions."

"Thank you. You know I would do anything to save my little Fayth." Jack walks in and sees Adrian hugging Omar.

"Hi , I'm home." Jack closes the door and stands waiting.

Adrian gets up and goes to him and hugs him close and gives him a big kiss. "Omar says that the Doctor says he is a match and they are going to schedule the blood transfusion for Fayth. Isn't that good news."

Jack hugs her close "That's great news." He moves towards the nursery, "How have they been today?"

"Great Fayth ate her whole bottle and you know Jakob, he finished his plus another 4 ounces." Adrian beams with happiness, her eyes are sparkling and she looks like a new woman.

Jack opens the door and sees that Jakob is awake but is cooing softly to his sister. He walks over and picks him up, "You protecting your sister." Settling him in one arm he scoops up Fayth in the other, "And look at my smiley princess, daddy's home." Adrian walks in and wraps her arms around his waist.

Omar comes to the door way and sees how happy they are together and he turns and walks out the door.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Adrian turns around smiling, "You can hold her now…" She looks up at Jack, "Did he leave?" She walks over to the door in time to see the front door close gently behind Omar.

Jack walks to Adrian: "Give him time, he doesn't know how to handle all this at once." He looks down at her.

Shaking her head slowly, "I don't want him, to think I'd keep him from Fayth." Reaching for her and walking back to the nursery and putting her on the changing table removing her pj's and changing her diaper.

Jack stands next to her: "You just need to give him some time to adjust. I have been here the whole time, he just found out." Bending down he kisses her lips gently.

She picks Fayth up and puts her in Jacks arms and takes Jakob, and proceeds to change his diaper. "I made clam chowder for supper. It was something easy and we can feed these two and then eat."

"I knew there was something good cooking, I could smell it when I came in the door." nuzzling Fayth under her chin with his mouth, you can hear the light cooing coming from her. Jack heads towards the kitchen. Adrian follows him with Jakob cuddled close to him. Jack is reading the schedule on the fridge. "She ate a whole 4 ounce bottle?" turning with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Yes she did and Jacob ate a whole 8 ounce bottle, but that shouldn't be a surprise, if you look at his daddy." Giving him a sly wicked smile.

Grabbing two 4 ounce bottles from the fridge, as she gets a pan with water and sets it on the stove.

"Doesn't this look a little old fashioned?" Jack states

"Yes it might. But the doctor said it was best to heat them on the stove and NOT the microwave." He puts the bottles in the pan.

"Today at school I ran into Clementine and asked her if she would stop over tonight around six and I also called Ben. That is the time you wanted them right?"

"Yes that is. Thank you for telling them." she swirls the bottles in the water.

They feed the twins and put them in bed, as they go to sit down to eat there is a knocking on the door. Jack goes to answer and standing on the other side is Ben and Clementine. Ben has two huge stuffed animals one is a giraffe and the other is a monkey with a pink bow on its head.

"Come on in." Laughing at Ben, "Couldn't you leave your toys at home Ben?"

Adrian pops out of the kitchen. "Ben, Clementine, come on in. We were just getting ready to eat supper, if you like clam chowder, your welcome to join use there is more than enough."

"Your clam chowder Adrian, I could eat the whole Pan." rushing in he pushes the stuffed animals into Jacks arms and runs for the kitchen. Jack throws the animals onto the sofa and runs after Ben.

"Ok you two, keep it down you will wake the babies." looping her arm in Clementine's "We better get in there if we want any, with those two they will try to out eat each other." Laughing she drags Clementine into the kitchen.

"Do they act this way all the time?" Clementine looks at the two in disbelief and are putting extra bowls and crackers on the table and a huge pan of clam chowder in the middle.

"Hurry up you two, we are starving." Ben grabs Clementine and has her sit next to him as Jack pulls a chair out for Adrian.

"Ok, ok, slow down you two." Laughing Adrian looks across the table at Clementine. "You do like clam chowder." Arching her eyebrows up.

"Yes I do, but I'm not that hungry." Jack takes everyone's bowl one at a time and fills them full. Sitting down he reaches for Clementine's hand as he holds Adrian's. "Let us pray Father we pray that you keep everyone safe and healthy, and father can you please look over our little Fayth and her brother Jakob. Thank you father amen."

The boys start digging into the food and Adrian smiles at them. Clementine takes a small taste. "Adrian this is really good."

"Thank you. I know that is one thing that everyone tells me I do really good." she starts eating also.

Jack smiles at her. "You make beautiful babies too." leaning into her side.

"That takes two Mr. Pappas"

"Jack, what did you invite me over tonight for? If it was to eat then you should have told me." she looks at him from the top of her eyes as she takes another bite.

"That was me." Adrian says, "I have a favor to ask you."

"Sure if I can.'"

"Well I don't know if you have meet Ben before? But he is going to be the twins godfather and I was wondering if you would be their godmother?"

With her mouth wide and eyes opened wide with shock. "I don't know what to say. Don't you have any closer friends? We are just acquaintances. "

"Everyone that I thought was my friend ended up not being a true friend and you were there for me with Grace and I would really like for use to be good friends."

"I'd like that Adrian, if you are really sure."

"Yes I am sure and I want for use to be good friends." Adrian gets up and walks around the table and hugs Clementine. "I'd like to have at least one true girlfriend that I can talk to."

"Me to, most girls don't want to be my friend." Clementine holds her hand and you can see a glisten of tears in her eyes. Then a soft cooing comes from the monitor.

"Never fails. I swear Jakob knows when there is food, he is so much like his father." Smiling at Jack, "Come on and you can meet your Godchildren." Adrian nudges Clementine and heads to the nursery. As the boys continue to fill their faces like animals.

"Aw, aren't they cute. Look at how he is holding her." She looks at Adrian with a twinkle in her eyes. "Do they always hold each other that way?"

"Jakob holds Fayth that way all the time." Watching Clementine's reaction to the babies. "Would you like to hold them?"

"I don't know if I know how, they look so tiny." Clementine looks longingly at the babies.

"They won't break." Adrian scooped up Jakob and cradles him in her arms. Turning to Clementine, "holdouts her hands and remember to support the back of his head and you'll do fine."

Clementine takes Jakob into her arms and you can see the joy in her eyes. Adrian cuddles Fayth in her arms. She turns and watches Clementine holding Jakob. Gently guiding her into the living room to sit down on the couch, where they can be comfortable.

"I can't believe I'm holding a baby. No one has ever let me hold their baby." Smiling at Adrian with wonder in her eyes. "Are you sure you want me to be their godmother? You have to have someone you know better than me."

"Clementine, I do want you and so does Jack. I think you are perfect and I really want to be friends and you can come over whenever you want." She sees tears coming down Clementine's cheeks. "Hey it's all right. I know what it feels like to be an outsider and everyone thinks you're after their men, but I know that you are trying to make people see that you can change." wrapping one arm around her shoulder.

"Thank you Adrian for understanding, so many people don't get me." She tries to whip her eyes but is scared to use only one hand to hold the little guy. Adrian sees what she is trying and grabs a Kleenex off the table and whips her eyes for her.

"You'll get used to holding them, because you are going to be around a lot." Adrian gives her a knowing smile.

Jack and Ben are standing in the doorway looking at the two with the babies. "Hey you know the doctor says its ok to let them coo and talk to each other for a while." He takes Jakob from Clementine and scoops Fayth out of Adrian's arms. "They are going back to bed, and you two get in there and eat." Jack disappears into the nursery with Ben close behind.

"Is he always like that?" Clementine asks

Getting up and heading towards the kitchen. "Yes and I think that is one reason I love him so much."

"He is a keeper. I wish I could find a guy with a heart like his." Clementine sits down across from Adrian and digs into the clam chowder.

"You will one day, and you won't even suspect that it is that person." Adrian begins to eat also.

To My Readers:

Sorry that it has been a while, but doing school work and being a mom takes a lot of time. I hope to get more soon, but cannot guarantee anything.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
